Venom
by Silverblind
Summary: *ZELGAN* Ganondorf binds Zelda to him in an irreversible way, but unexpected consequences soon disturb his carefully laid out plan. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: Here it is, people, I know you've been waiting a long time for this, but I finally built up the courage to do it…**

**A rewrite? NO. (Although I fixed some things as I went.)**

**An editing of all the typos? NO. (Though I believe I fixed most of them.)**

**Silverblind proudly presents Venom… WITH QUOTATIONS MARKS!**

**I was kind of tired of people complaining about the dashes. So here it is!**

**Without further ado, proceed, dear readers. A rewrite is on the way for… 2020, it seems.**

* * *

Holding back her tears, Zelda climbed the stairs leading to the throne room. She was beautiful in her white dress, her hair held high into a ponytail, her crown sparkling softly in the light of the sunset.

Today was the day she was marrying Ganondorf, the Dark King, the one that had taken over her kingdom almost three months ago. For a moment the thought of fleeing flitted across, but she refused to listen to her instinct. She was doing this for her people. She couldn't turn back.

* * *

Two days ago, Ganondorf had asked her to marry him.

"If you do," he had said with his usual mischievous smirk, "I won't kill any more Hylians. After all, all I want is your kingdom and your powers, princess."

Even though her people were begging her not to, she had accepted, hoping to soothe the Dark Lord's greed. After all, her duty was to bring prosperity to her people and kingdom… and the only way to get the peace she so desperately sought was to marry the Dark King.

As she stepped into the room, she saw Ganondorf sitting in _her_ throne and felt rage surging trough her veins. She approached and forced herself to stay calm, breathing deeply. When the Dark King noticed her presence, he looked up at her, throwing aside the book he was reading. As his eyes shamelessly explored her body, she felt her face redden and lowered her head. Although her dress was not specifically revealing, the white and gold fabric clung rather tightly to her form.

"Let's get this over with, Ganondorf," she said, jerking her chin upward, hoping she wasn't blushing anymore.

The warlord smiled and rose from his seat, towering over her. He approached her and said:

"No need to be so aggressive, my dear. It will be over quickly."

He put a hand on her arm, but she slapped it away, and his smile widened. Even though she was in such a precarious situation, she still had the guts to defy him.

"What is this fire I see burning in your eyes, dear?" He asked mockingly, locking eyes with her. "Could it be… hatred?"

He burst out laughing as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, trying to prevent herself from slapping him.

"It does not suit you at all, princess," he said, brushing her lower lip with his thumb and tilting her chin up.

She shuddered in disgust, stepped back and raised her hand, ready to strike at the Dark King. He watched her like a normal man would stare at his rebellious pet. She opened her mouth, closed it, and finally lowered her hand, insistently staring at his boots.

"Let's get this over with," she repeated in a venomous voice.

"Very well, my dear," Ganondorf said.

In his hand appeared a delicate ring made of a dark metal. Encased in the band, a ruby was shining brightly. She could do nothing but avert her eyes as Ganondorf put the ring on her finger and sealed her fate; she would have to serve him if she wanted her people, and herself, to survive. As soon as Ganondorf removed his hand, she felt dizzy, and she had to hold onto the Dark King's shoulder not to fall. Her view darkened, and Ganondorf's voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke next to her ear, his warm breath fanning over the side of her face as she struggled to stay conscious.

"I am afraid there is something I forgot to mention. This ring I just gave you is enchanted: you cannot remove it unless I want to, and I will know where you are at all times. Our souls are now bound: if I die, you die. Unfortunately for you, it doesn't work the other way round. Sleep now, Zelda."

Her knees gave out, and she felt his arm around her waist. She wanted to bite, kick, prevent him from touching her, but she was too weak. 'I hope you die, Ganondorf' she thought as he felt him lift her off the ground. 'I really hope you die'.

"Oh, and I can hear everything that goes through your mind, too," she heard him whisper before she fainted.

* * *

When Zelda woke, the moon was high in the sky. She was still wearing her 'wedding' dress, and was relieved when she realized Ganondorf hadn't touched her - yet. She shivered as she sat up. He couldn't be evil enough to try to force her to…

She shivered once more, not wanting to push her reasoning further. She saw the ring that she now wore on her hand and remembered what he had said. He could hear her every thought and see her every move… Now, not only would she have to pay attention to what she said and did, but to what she thought too?

She felt tears well in her eyes and tried to hold back, but couldn't. She felt her tears run down her cheeks, staining her dress. She buried her face in her pillow and sobbed silently, trying to stop her tears from flowing. Yet, she couldn't control herself and cried for a long time before sitting in her bed again, ashamed. She was weak. She had let despair take over her mind. But it wasn't time for this. She had to visit her people, let them know that she was now Ganondorf's wife, that everything would go well from now on…

Well, that's what was supposed to happen.

* * *

**I believe it pertinent to tell you whis will _not _be a mushy, forever-after love story. Ganondorf will _not_ at some point realise his undying love for Zelda. If that does not sit well with you, I am sorry to say this, but turn back now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda sat on her bed, gazing at the food on the table in front of her. She hadn't eaten in four days, and was growing dangerously weak. She didn't consciously want to kill herself, but that was what was happening. She just didn't feel like eating, and the sight of food alone was making her sick.

She heard a loud knock on her door. She could barely raise her head and, before she could tell the intruder to go away, Ganondorf opened the door and entered her room. He looked at her and frowned at the sight of her pale skin and dull hair. He approached from her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Why, Zelda, look at yourself," he said, and if it wasn't for the devious gleam his eyes held she swore he was concerned. "You cannot do this to me, to your people…"

She looked at him but didn't find the strength to spit a venomous remark in his face and push him out of her room. She wanted to kill him, to choke him with her own hands, but if she did she would die, and then who would guide the Hylians in their time of need?

"That's right, my dear," he said, his familiar, wicked grin stretching his lips. "You are powerless."

And as he said these words, she felt a dark presence invading her mind. She tried to fight it, but she was too weak, and the sinister force soon took over her mind and body. She saw Ganondorf take a plate of fruit and place it before her. Against her will, Zelda's hand rose, taking an apple. As it approached her mouth, she inwardly screamed, trying to throw it away, but she had no control over her actions. She sank her teeth into the ripe fruit and chewed. She swallowed, almost throwing up as the food reached her stomach, but nevertheless took another bite. When she was finished eating the apple, her hand reached for a bunch of grapes, and so on until the plate was almost empty. She finally felt the invading presence leaving her mind, and she sighed in relief. Ganondorf got up and reached for her cheek. She weakly pushed him away, barely able to move her own hand.

"I see you have regained your strength, or at least part of it," he said. "My work here is done - for now."

As he was about to leave the room, he turned to the still feeble princess, and said:

"The terms are clear. If you die, our agreement is no longer valid, and your people's fate will fall into my hands. I am sure you do not wish for this to happen, and so I trust you will feed yourself correctly from now on. Am I clear?"

She lowered her head, like a dog before his unpleased master.

"Yes, Ganondorf," she whispered, gritting her teeth.

"Good," he said.

He closed the door, and she heard the now familiar sound of the door's lock falling into place.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't anymore. She had already cried all the tears she had. She got up and staggered to the chair next to her window. She stared at the grey skies outside, and she could see a couple of Ganondorf's creatures in the gardens. She tried to keep her mind blank of thoughts, but her hatred was so great that she couldn't help but think about killing him a last time before she fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

Zelda sat next to Ganondorf in the throne room. While he was reading, she took care of the kingdom's problems. Since Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule, dark beasts had been attacking isolated villages, killing all of their inhabitants before burning it to the ground. She took a quick look at her 'husband', asking herself if he had anything to do with it. Without looking up from his book, he answered her question in a mocking voice.

"No, my dear, I do not command those beasts. Surely it would be quite foolish of me to burn my own kingdom down, would it not?"

She looked away, focusing on the reports before her. _His _kingdom? Fuming, she once again wished she could kill him. Slowly and painfully. As the Dark Lord sighed, she squeezed her eyes shut as her fists curled into fists in rage. At this rate, she couldn't keep her rage in check much longer.

"I am not nor will I at some point be frightened by you, Zelda," Ganondorf said, his tone taunting as the corners of his lips quirked upward into a sardonic smirk.

Zelda rose from her seat and stormed out of the room, furious. As she was stepping outside, she felt the dark presence assault her mind once again. She screamed in frustration as Ganondorf forced her to turn around and come back into the room. He closed his book and stared at her as she came closer, his wild golden eyes gleaming like a wild beast's.

"You hurt my feelings, dear," he said, rising from his seat. "Don't be so cold now."

He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips against her fingers. She inwardly shuddered, but for a second she didn't know if it was out of disgust or excitement. The Dark King chuckled as he straightened up, still holding her hand. She felt his grip loosen on her mind, and she broke free, attempting to pull her hand free from the warlord's grasp.

"Don't you know, my dear princess," he asked as a sinful grin crept onto his face, "that playing with fire is dangerous? You could burn yourself – badly."

"I am not nor will I at some point be frightened by you," she said haughtily, imitating his mocking tone.

His smile widened as he pulled the princess flush against him. She tried to push him away as she felt his breath on her cheeks, yet she couldn't, for the man was far too strong.

"Now, now, dear, don't be shy," he breathed against her ear.

She once again tried to pull her wrist free, and he dropped her so suddenly that she tripped several steps backward. When she regained her balance, she turned toward him, but as he stepped closer once more, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face with all her might.

Turning away, she left the room with as much dignity as she could, not even bothering to look back at Ganondorf as he simply smiled darkly at her retreating back.

* * *

**Whatisthisidonteven -**


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda watched Ganondorf battle against an Iron Knuckle in the courtyard as leaves fell from the trees, colouring the gardens in red and gold. It had been five months since their 'wedding', and the Dark Lord still hadn't touched his wife. She was relieved he hadn't tried anything; however she couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't even looking at her body. She was used to feeling men's gaze upon her, but Ganondorf seemed to ignore her most of the time since he had married her. Oddly enough, his obliviousness offended her more than it should have.

She jumped as she heard a victorious roar echo trough the courtyard. Ganondorf had just cut the creature's head off, making its lifeless body fall to the ground. As he reanimated the construct, he looked up at her and smirked. She could almost hear him mocking her. 'I can hear you, princess. I can hear every thought that goes through your mind because I am stronger than you are, stronger than you will ever be'. She looked back at him, lifting her chin up and crossing her arms. The day she had slapped him, he hadn't screamed or yelled. He wasn't even angry. He had only chuckled and smiled, ignoring her for the next couple of days. Since then, he mocked her.

"You seem tense, my dear," he would say whenever he crossed her in the hallway. "Would you like to take your anger out on my face?"

She would then try to find something clever to say, but she would inevitably fail, blush and turn away, making a humiliating exit.

As she saw Ganondorf leave the courtyard and enter the castle, she left, not wanting to face him again in a battle of wits he would unavoidably win.

* * *

"I assume you know it is long past midnight."

Zelda jumped. She looked around but there was nobody to be seen. She suddenly saw Ganondorf step out of the shadow, a small grin on his lips. She sighed in irritation and stared at the book open before her.

"I see I scared you," he said. "My apologies."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You did not _scare _me," she snapped dryly. "I was merely surprised."

He chuckled as he sat in front of her. She looked up, and was surprised to see he was not wearing his armor. She had seen him wear it so often that she almost believed he slept with it. Instead he was wearing a black tunic with red leather pants that made him look quite different from usual.

"Whatever," he whispered, interrupting her thoughts.

He stared out the window as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Why are you here?" she asked after a few minutes to break the heavy silence.

"You work too much, Zelda," he said casually, waving at the books spread on the table.

She lifted an eyebrow.

"We both know you don't care," she hissed. "Please tell me what you want so that I may go back to work."

Ganondorf smirked upon hearing the princess speak so aggressively.

"Very well," he said in a mocking tone. "I came to…"

He was cut by the rumbling sound of thunder. The princess jumped, grabbing the edge of the table, quivering. The Dark King shrugged.

"As I was saying – "

His voice trailed off upon seeing the princess' pale face.

"What is the matter, Zelda?"

The young woman did not answer. She whimpered and tightened her grip on the wooden table. Ganondorf touched her hand and, to his surprise, she did not push it away like she would usually have done. Instead she grabbed his hand and held onto it like her life depended on it, her nails almost digging into his skin.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I - Thunder - " she stuttered.

She yelped and tightened her hold on his fingers when thunder once again echoed throughout the land.

"Oh, I see," he chuckled. "The brave princess is afraid of thunderstorms? How unlikely," he added after a few seconds of silence, narrowing his eyes at her.

She tried to speak, but was interrupted by an uncontainable sob. She didn't want to show her weakness in front of him, but her fear, for now, was stronger than her pride. And she had to admit it was nice to have someone by her side, even if this person was a man that had taken over her kingdom and had forced her to marry him.

She swallowed hard and stayed silent. To her surprise, Ganondorf, instead of mocking her again, smiled gently and took her hand in his. She followed him without resistance as he got up and led her out of the library. They walked in silence, Zelda shuddering each time lightning lit up the castle's hallways, and the Dark Lord chuckling each time he felt the princess' fist clench in his large hand.

"There," Ganondorf said when they reached Zelda's door. "Good night."

He bowed and walked away but stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a small hand on his arm. He slowly turned around to face the princess, who was holding him back.

"…Please… Please stay," Zelda whispered.

She didn't look like the proud princess he knew anymore. He hid the devious grin that was about to settle on his lips, keeping his face unreadable as an impatient sigh escaped his lips.

"Well, lead the way then," he said, shrugging.

Zelda blushed as she entered her room, followed by the Dark King, realizing how ridiculous she was. But as thunder made her jump once again, she couldn't help but grab Ganondorf's arm and hold it as tightly as she could. Thunderstorms were rare in Hyrule, and the last one had been months ago, when she still could call her maid who would then spend the night with her. But now…

"I am sorry to bother you with such a thing," she said honestly as she sat on her bed.

He shrugged again as he sat on the chair placed next to her window, heaving a sigh. She hesitated a second before lying down on her bed. Ganondorf gave her a questioning look.

"Do you need help undressing?" He asked.

"N- No!" she shrieked, blushing furiously.

He grinned malevolently and she turned her back to him, shuddering as the sound of thunder made its way to her room. She could feel the Dark Lord's gaze on her, and she could easily tell he was relentlessly staring at her butt. She gritted her teeth but couldn't hold back a small smile. So he _was_ looking after all. She was not unattractive. As Ganondorf cleared his throat, making it clear he had just heard everything that had gone through her mind, she blushed and closed her eyes. She no longer felt his searing gaze on her. They didn't speak, and as the silence stretched on she found the Dark Lord's presence to be more and more comforting. She soon sighed in bliss and fell asleep, no longer bothered by the storm outside.

Ganondorf watched Zelda as sleep took her peacefully, her breath becoming even as her shoulders relaxed. He stared at her back as a devilish scheme made its way to his mind. He could take her. Right here and now. Nobody would hear her screams and she wouldn't be strong enough to resist. Nothing would stop him from finally having his way with the beautiful princess. But he mastered himself. He couldn't do it - yet. As the hours passed, his eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep, dreaming of a moaning, writhing Zelda.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda opened one eye when the morning sun began to invade her room, pulling her out of a deep and peaceful sleep in the most brutal way. The rain had subsided and the sun was shining brightly, which made her wonder if she hadn't imagined the whole thunderstorm. She sat up and stretched, only to realize she was still wearing her dress, making it clear she hadn't dreamed about the terrifying tempest. Her eye was caught by a slight movement next to her window. She blinked in the bright sunlight and after a few seconds, she could make out the silhouette of a man sitting there. She recognized Ganondorf's fiery mane and sighed, remembering how she had begged the Dark King to stay with her just a few hours ago. She once again felt ridiculous. She probably had looked very weak and childish in front of the most ruthless man in the entire world.

She shook her head and stood, slowly approaching the sleeping man. His chin was resting on his chest and he snored lightly. She stared at him blankly, unsure if she should wake him up or not. Her hand rose, but froze halfway to his shoulder. Curiosity overtook her. She was young and had never been taught about men since her mother had died shortly after her birth and that no one in the castle seemed to think it was necessary. She bit her lower lip as the urge grew stronger in her mind. After all, as long as he didn't wake up, nobody would know…

Before she could change her mind, her hand rose higher and her fingers brushed Ganondorf's cheek. It was smooth and warm, and as she neared his jaw she could feel the slight sting of stubble beneath her fingers. He stirred in his sleep as she ran her her index over the curve of his lower lip, making her jump and stumble backward quickly, but he did not wake up. Emboldened by her success, the princess once again stepped forward and her finger followed the strong line of his jaw. As another idea popped into her mind, Zelda tried to reason herself. It was Ganondorf. She hated him. She wasn't supposed to be doing this. But she had never touched a man in such a way and, now that she did, shivers of delight ran up her spine. After all, how many chances would she have to do this? As she leaned closer to him, his scent reached her nostrils. It was a strong and musky scent, but not unpleasant. In fact, she kind of liked it. She straightened up, closing her eyes and shaking her head. 'The word 'like' and 'Ganondorf' don't go together, girl', she harshly told herself. Zelda leaned in once more as she inwardly reprimanded herself. After a slight hesitation, she approached her hand from his stomach. As she slipped her hand under his shirt and brushed the searing skin of his lower stomach, she felt his muscles tense and heard him groan. She stood very still and gritted her teeth, not wanting him to wake up and find her in such a position. After a few seconds she felt his body relax underneath her palm. The princess lightly ran her fingers up his sides, stomach and chest, watching his every reaction, feeling every bump and bulge of his massive body. 'It's a wonder he hasn't woken up yet' she told herself with a smile. As this thought crossed her mind, she felt a large hand on the small of her back. She yelped in surprise and tried to straighten up, but the hand kept her firmly pressed onto the Dark King's chest, and she had to sit on his lap not to fall. Zelda felt him stir beneath her and she felt herself blush as his golden eyes opened, clearly awake and alert.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Ganondorf asked in a velvety voice against her ear. "Enjoying what you feel, darling?"

"I… It's not what…" she stuttered.

"It's not what it looks like?" He asked, interrupting her.

He grinned wolfishly before adding:

"Your thoughts are saying otherwise."

As he said these words his hand left her back and made its way lower. Zelda blushed even more. She wiggled in Ganondorf's arms to try to prevent his hand from going further, making him chuckle darkly. The echoing runble in his chest made shivers run up her spine.

"Damn you!" She hissed. "Damn you and your powers!"

"My powers have nothing to do with this, Zelda," he breathed, "and you know it."

She felt his other hand gently run through her hair. Zelda stiffened but didn't resist when he pulled her face closer to his. He could see curiosity shine in her eyes, but also uncertainty. She didn't know how it would feel, and it was true that she _was_ curious, but once again she realized who was the man she was about to kiss.

"I can stop, if that is your wish," Ganondorf whispered as their lips were about to touch. "W - "

He was interrupted by Zelda placing a light, experimental kiss on his lips. After a second of surprise, he eagerly kissed her back, and he felt her open her mouth for him. He grinned michievously against her lips as his tongue slipped in her mouth. The contact of his lips and tongue sent electricity shooting trough her body, and a searing warmth ran from her lips to her abdomen, making her quiver in the Dark Lord's embrace as if her blood was on fire. As their kiss became more and more heated and passionate, she felt Ganondorf's fingers sliding under her corset, tugging at the laces. She knew what would happen if they went any further, and she shuddered. 'Do I really want this?' she asked herself in a flash of lucidity. She yelped in surprise when Ganondorf suddenly broke the kiss and stood, gently carrying her over to her bed. He laid her down on the soft silken sheet but, to her surprise, he straightened up, removing a stray lock of hair from his eyes.

"Your thoughts are once again speaking for you, princess," he said. "I see I may have been hasty. Farewell."

He bowed, turned away and quickly walked to the door.

"No!" Zelda shouted against her will, reaching out to hold him back.

He ignored her and closed the door behind his back, leaving the stunned princess alone on her bed. When she realized the Dark King really was gone, she felt ashamed of what she had just done. She had given in so easily to the man she hated… She wanted to break every bone in his body, wanted to rip out his heart with her own bare hands if she had the chance, but she still had let him kiss her. No. He had not kissed her. She was the one who had made the move, even though he had offered her to stop… She had done it out of pure curiosity, but she had to admit that she got a bit carried away… She still felt a tingling sensation on her lips and back where he had touched her. She unconsciously licked her lips, realizing his smell lingered on her clothes. The princess buried her face in her pillow, sighing. All of what had just happened had gone way too fast, and even her quick mind hadn't figured out all that had just happened yet. This man had forced her to marry him, for Nayru's sake! She sat in her bed and shook her head. She would have to think about it later, for she had a long day ahead of her.

* * *

Ganondorf slumped down in his throne. That had been a close one. Just a few more seconds and he would have lost control. Luckily, the princess' thoughts had made him snap back to reality. He smiled upon remembering the feeling of the princess' hands on his body, and how easily she had surrendered. He could feel himself grow hard at the need for her, but he controlled himself. He would have her soon enough. The Dark King cackled maniacally in the silence of the throne room. His plan was slowly coming together, and everything would soon be setting in motion.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow lightly fell on Hyrule castle, painting the landscape in white. The sun was covered by a few black clouds, and a cold wind blew. Heavy silence veiled the castle's garden, soon to be broken by two feminine voices arguing vividly. Despite the weather being quite inappropriate for a walk, Zelda and Enia, her maid and closest friend, were braving the cold gale and walking in the darkened alleys of the castle's garden.

"But, Zelda, I don't understand," Enia said. "Don't you want to run away?"

The princess sat next to a fountain, sighing. How could she make her understand she couldn't? That she didn't want to imagine the consequences her people would suffer if she ran away?

"It is not about what I _want_, Enia," she answered, dipping her fingers in the crystal clear water which, despite the coming winter, was not yet frozen. "It never was. It is only about what my people _need_. I always do what's better for them, and not for me. This is my duty, and I cannot escape it, nor would I if I had the chance"

The water was ice cold and she shivered, while Enia shook her head.

"I'm sure they would understand, Zelda," she said, sitting next to the princess and gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

The young woman addressed her a sad smile, shaking her head.

"I do not think they would if they all suffered a slow and painful death," she answered quietly, averting her eyes when she crossed her reflection's gaze in the water.

She couldn't look at herself ever since she had kissed Ganondorf. Giving in to her enemy in such a way… was she weak? Was she sinful? Was she worthy of the godesses' trust? Every time she thought about him now, the hatred and anger were still there, but something else had started to grow… something that made her body squirm and her thoughts go wild…

"I guess they would not understand, indeed," a deep voice retorted, interrupting Zelda's thoughts and making the two women jump in surprise.

They both stood, and Enia immediately bowed and averted her gaze when she recognized the one who had interrupted their conversation in such manner, while Zelda rolled her eyes and sighed. Ganondorf walked directly up to the princess, looking disdainfully at the maid. He brushed the snow off his shoulders before talking again.

"Leave us," he said dryly.

"Of course, my Lord," the maid whispered.

"I'd rather you remain," Zelda snapped, touching her friend's arm and ignoring Ganondorf's mocking look.

Enia faltered, hesitating between her desire to stay at the princess' side and her fear of the Dark Lord.

"Why should she stay?" Ganondorf asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Why should she leave?" Zelda retorted, lifting her chin up in defiance.

"Princess, I think I should leave now," the maid whispered, slowly stepping back.

"Indeed," Ganondorf snarled, starting to lose his temper.

"No, stay," Zelda said firmly.

Despite her confident façade, her heart and mind were racing. She didn't want to stay alone with Ganondorf. Not after -

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Dark Lord stomping forward toward her. For a second she was afraid of what he would do, but she only had time to yelp before feeling him grab her waist, pull her against him and put his lips on hers. As her eyes widened at the unexpected gesture, she put her hands on his chest with the firm intention to push him away. However, she found herself not resisting his kiss, and, despite herself, her eyes slowly drifted shut, her hands curling into fists against the Dark King's chest. She could feel Ganondorf's touch on her waist and she could swear his other hand was trying to find its way underneath her coat. Or was it just her imagination? After what seemed like an eternity, she snapped back to her senses and broke the kiss, escaping his embrace. Her let her go without resisting, a satisfied smile on his lips. Zelda's cheeks threatened to burn before she mastered herself and smoothed her dress to hide her embarrassment. Enia was nowhere to be seen, and so she was alone with Ganondorf.

"May I ask the reason for this – rather surprising – display?" she asked in calm voice, trying to prevent her voice from shaking.

She didn't succeed, and a smug smile appeared on Ganondorf's face. He did not answer and sat next to the fountain, patting the cold stone bench next to him.

"Sit, my dear, sit," he said.

"I'd rather not," the princess snapped. "Pray tell the reason behind this rude interruption."

Ganondorf straightened before leaning forward toward her, his elbows resting on his thighs, a spark of spite appearing in his amber eyes.

"Your thoughts called for me," he answered, his voice barely audible in the howling of the wind.

She snorted in a rather unladylike manner before she covered her mouth with a gloved hand, glaring daggers at him.

"This is highly unlikely," she snapped when she had regained her composure.

"Unlikely, you say?" the Dark King said, quirking a brow at her words.

He stood and slowly walked toward her. She wanted to step back, but mastered herself. He reached for her waist and she forced herself not to flinch. She kept staring right into his eyes, putting all the hate and anger she could muster in her gaze.

"Then why is it that, every time my name crosses your mind, your thoughts go wild?" he breathed, their faces mere inches from each other. "Your knees shake? Your cheeks burn and your fists clench? Tell me, fair princess, why is that?"

She tried to answer, but could only gawk as he tightened his hold on her waist, pulling her closer to his body. She expected his armor to be as cold as ice, but it was surprisingly warm. The intensity of his gaze made her shiver, and a delicious, new sensation made her muscles strain in expectation. In expectation of what? She couldn't tell.

"And why is it that your body quivers?" He asked again, this time whispering against her ear." Your back arches?"

"I don't – I am not - ," she protested.

"Then answer me," he breathed ruthlessly. "Why is it - "

"Shut up!" She screamed.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She tangled her fingers in his hair and silenced him with her lips, her eyes squeezing shut. Something took hold of her, something that made her press her body greedily against his, something that made her tremble as she felt him kiss back and press his hand to the small of her back, the other smoothing her thigh. She pressed so hard against him that she could feel the edges of his armor digging into her skin. She wanted more. She couldn't tell what she wanted, but she wanted it. She wanted him. _Him_.

As this thought crossed her mind, her eyes swung open and she stumbled away from him. He did not speak. He only smiled, licked his lips and turned away.

With a last look at the blushing princess, he slowly made his way back to the castle.

It wouldn't be long now, and Zelda would be his.

Entirely, completely, utterly his.


	6. Chapter 6

"It can't be."

It definitely couldn't. Zelda tried to convince herself as she stared at her room's ceiling, sprawled out on her bed. The howling of the wind and the icicles that periodically came knocking against her window had kept her awake, and now she found herself thinking about _him_. Again. Him and his deliciously deep voice. Him and his skillful fingers. Him and his dangerous golden eyes… Against her will, her hands slowly rose and came to rest on her chest. She brushed her nipples through the thin fabric of her nightgown, biting her lower lip. She shouldn't… Yet, she arched her back as her hand slid slowly over her stomach. She teased the inside of her thigh, still unsure, before slipping a hand beneath her undergarments and lightly brushing her sensitive nub. The light, simple contact made her yelp and shake, and she realized she needed to be touched, held close, and… more. And even though every man in this castle would surely be overjoyed to soothe her lust, only one name came to her mind. He would have to do.

_Ganondorf_ would have to do.

She sat on the edge of her bed and took a deep breath before standing. She took her cape and draped it over her, hiding her nightgown from unwanted eyes. She exited her room as silently as she could, even though Ganondorf didn't have her room guarded. She didn't want anyone to know, didn't want anyone to find out what she was about to do. She started walking, jumping at the slightest of sound, looking all around her. It seemed as if every shadow housed some hidden observer, watching her every moves as she hurried toward the Dark Lord's quarters.

She left the main hallway and entered a small stone corridor, where she knew Ganondorf's chambers were. The walls were bare and cold, and the only ornament was the iron door encased in the far wall, behind which slept the Dark King, Ganondorf.

She stopped as she neared the door, looking over her shoulder to make sure nobody would see her. Her hand balled into a fist as she approached the door with slow, steady steps. She could still go back. She could still wait. But her body did not wait for her mind to take a decision, and she knocked, holding her breath. A thought crossed her mind. Maybe he wasn't there. Maybe he was out on one of those nightly raids he made to slay the shadowy creatures that had been attacking Hyrule as of late. But as the door creaked open, she knew he wasn't. There he was, shirtless, his hair falling over his shoulders in molten, tussled waves. He looked down at her with a half smile, leaning against the threshold.

"… Princess," he said.

"Good evening," she said, her voice firm although she could barely prevent her knees from shaking.

"Come in," he said, stepping aside to allow her inside.

It was not an invitation, but an order, and for once she gladly obeyed. She entered the room, and was greeted by a rush of warmth. She sighed in relief, for the castle's hallways were cold, and her cloak had not blocked out all of the freezing wind entering by the large windows. The sound of the door closing had her snap back to reality, and she turned around to face her husband.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of such a late-night visit, princess?" Ganondorf asked, cocking his head to the side.

As she opened her mouth, her face reddened. How was she supposed to tell him? Tell him she couldn't hold back anymore? Tell him that she wanted him?

"I… I came for…" she started, her eyes not leaving his as chills ran up her spine. "I want…"

She was interrupted by him stepping forward. The laces holding her cape closed snapped beneath his deft fingers, and the garment slipped to the ground.

"I know why you're here," he whispered.

He knew. Of course he knew. She took a quick glance at her wedding ring before looking back up at him. The hate she had felt was dulled by the desire that now overtook her. Her gaze did not wander around the room, for she couldn't care less what his room looked like right now.

Motionless, she waited for him to make the first move. When he stepped forward, her pulse quickened, and for a second, she feared her heart might leap out of her chest. But suddenly his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her roughly to him as his other hand tangled in her hair. Lowering his head, he kissed her, and as she kissed back she found herself pressing harder into the kiss, arching her back to mold her body into his. Her eyes fluttered half-open, and she saw the bed, just a few steps away behind the Dark King. She felt her knees shaking dangerously, and she didn't know how long she could prevent them from flinching.

"Over there," the princess moaned against his mouth, pressing lightly on his chest to make him step back.

Ganondorf's eyes opened, and in his gaze she saw a mixture of amusement, eagerness and lust mirroring her own. He stepped backwards, slowly bringing them closer and closer to the bed, and finally falling on his back onto the silken sheets. Zelda climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. She leaned forward, and their lips met once more, getting more and more heated as Zelda's hand explored the Dark Lord's body.

"Ganondorf…" she whispered against his lips.

"Mmh?" He breathed as he ran his fingers in her hair.

"Do not think you have won," she murmured, the venom in her voice somewhat eased by the lust that clouded her eyes. "This is nothing more than _lust_."

"I would not _dare_ to do such a thing, princess," the Dark King answered with a sardonic smirk.

As he said these words, his left hand slipped under her nightgown, sliding up her stomach to her breasts. She gasped when he brushed her nipple, moaning as he pinched it harder. His free hand went sliding down to her thigh, almost unnoticed as she threw her head back, eyes widening at the new sensations that assaulted her. She felt him smooth the inside of her thigh, getting dangerously close to her intimate areas. She let out a surprised yelp when Ganondorf pushed her undergarments aside and brushed her nub. As she let out a breathy moan, he ran his finger over her slit, smirking as he obtained a barely smothered whimper in answer. His hand left her breast to slide the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders, baring her chest.

Zelda's eyes fluttered open as her breasts were exposed, and her hand ran down his chest to his groin, brushing it lightly trough the thin fabric of his pants. He growled, the restrictive garment becoming even tighter around him as he bucked into her touch without stopping his ministrations. It took all of his self-control not to pin her down on the bed and ravish her, but he mastered himself. If he wanted her to come back to him, he would have to go slow. However, she soon crawled off him, lying back against the pillows. She slid her nightgown off her body and threw it aside, her gaze meeting Ganondorf's, breaths shallow and eyes darkening with lust. She watched him as he undressed, throwing his pants to the side and coming to loom over her, hands pressed to either side of her head, spreading her thighs until she could surround his waist with her legs. Her arm snaked around his neck, capturing his lips once more as he positioned himself against her entrance. Her mind was blank with desire, only wanting to hold him, feel him, have him. He grabbed her hips and, with one powerful thrust, buried himself deeply inside of her, making her scream in pain. She knew it would be painful, and she had been prepared, but she couldn't hold the tears that leaked from her eyes. She willed her inner muscles to relax, and soon the pain was dulled by a foreign, delightful sensation. She shifted, and a gasp escaped her lips as pleasure flooded her body like a tidal wave. Slowly, Ganondorf began to move, grunting as she moaned and whimpered. She grasped his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin, drawing small droplets of blood that mixed with his sweat. His pace fastened as her moans grew louder, slowly turning into screams as he slammed into her again and again. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, his fangs scraping against the delicate skin of her throat and grunting as his orgasm grew closer and closer. With a final gasp, Zelda was sent spiraling into ecstasy, soon followed by the Dark King, who gave a few hard jolts against her, spilling his seed within her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she watched him as he rolled to the side, lying down on the bed next to her. Their eyes met, and a comfortable silence settled between them, only broken by their heavy breaths.

Slowly, the Dark King sat up, his gaze appraising every inch of the princess' naked body as she slipped under the covers. As she laid on her stomach, leaving the creamy flesh of her back exposed to his eyes, he lowered his head, kissing the nape of her neck.

"Tell me _why._"

She did not stir as he hovered over her. In the twilight of the room, the lovers could barely see each other as she turned her head toward him, her long golden hair fanning over her back as she pushed them away from her face.

"'_Why?'_" She repeated quizzically, shivering as his warm hand smoothed over her back.

"Why me?" he asked, lying down next to her. "You could have had any man you wanted in this castle. _Why me?_"

Had she been able to see his face, she could have seen the devious grin which had crept up on his lips, but all she could see were his eyes, two pools of gleaming gold in the flickering light of the dying fire. An uncomfortable silence settled between them at his question, and she finally turned away from him, leaving only her back for him to see as she stayed silent, closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to claim her.

The question hung heavily in the air until Zelda spoke, so quietly that even Ganondorf could barely hear her in the perfect silence of the room.

"Because I wanted to know how it felt to do what you _want _instead of what you _must_."


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda slowly emerged from her sleep as daylight leisurely made its way into the room, warming her skin. She laid motionless for a while, too comfortable to even open her eyes. The sheets were soft against her skin, and her cheek rested against a hard, warm surface. She sighed in bliss, nuzzling up against whatever it was that lied next to her. She let her palm run against the smooth surface before opening her eyes, coming face to face with two golden orbs staring at her intensely. She yelped in surprise and quickly scrambled away, not realizing the edge of the bed was dangerously close. Before she could fall, however, a large hand came to rest on the small of her back, bringing her back against Ganondorf's chest.

"Careful now, princess," he rumbled with a grin. "I would _hate_ to see you fall and hurt yourself."

She reddened when her bare breasts made contact with the searing skin of his torso, warmth spreading through her entire body as her chest started to tingle.

"I… suppose so," she answered, regaining her composure.

"And how is my dear princess today?" He purred against her ear, voice seductive as his hand left her back to make its way lower.

"Just fine, thank you," she answered coldly, slapping his hand away swiftly.

She rolled onto her back, hiding exposed breasts with the silken sheets. His grin widened.

"Don't you think being shy at this point is a bit useless?" He asked as she sat, propping himself up on one arm.

She ignored his remark, still hiding herself from his greedy eyes. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, bending to lift her nightdress from the ground where she had thrown it.

"Leaving already?" He asked in a mocking tone. "The sun just rose."

"That was actually my goal," she said, slipping her nightgown over her head.

"Why is that?" He asked, sitting fully.

She stood and wrapped herself in her cloak before walking toward the door. Putting her hand on the handle, she faced him before talking, her eyes once more burning with hate. When she spoke, her voice was dripping with poison:

"I don't want anyone to know I betrayed my people."

* * *

Back in her chambers, Zelda sighed, both in relief and exhaustion. As glad as she was to finally be away from Ganondorf, she couldn't help the delightful shiver that ran up her spine when she recalled the delightful feelings he had made her experience but a few hours ago. Shaking her head, she made her way to her bathroom. With a wave of her hand, the tub magically filled with hot, steaming, soapy water, and she let her cloak and nightdress slip to the ground. The Dark Lord's scent still lingered on her skin, and she was eager to wash it off. As she stepped in the tub, she realized she didn't feel it had been wrong for her to do such a thing. She should have; it was true she had married Ganondorf, but had never intended to give herself to him, promising to resist him as long as she could fight him, for her people's sake, and her own. She had let lust take over and had broken her promise, but, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to regret it, despite what she had told Ganondorf. Doing what her heart had told her instead of listening to her brain had been truly… liberating, in a sense.

She forced these thoughts to leave her mind as she submerged herself completely. Water filled her ears and nose, making her blind, deaf and mute, her mind going blank as she held her breath. The water seemed to wash everything away: her sins, her mistakes and her weaknesses. But she knew that, once she stepped out of the tub, they would all come back, assaulting her once more, even fiercer than before. She pushed upward and sat back up, coughing and spluttering. As soon as she could hear and see again, the thoughts assailed her mind once more. She could lie. Nobody knew. Nobody had seen her. But she honestly doubted Ganondorf would keep it a secret very long though. And now…

And now she was stained, tainted by the Dark Lord himself. She gasped as she realized the real consequences of her acts. Which man would have her now? She had planned on starting her life anew when Ganondorf's reign came to an end – She had no doubt it would. She had always knew that she would marry another royal for the sake of her kingdom, bear heirs to Hyrule's throne, and be a loyal, obedient wife. And now, what she had believed and had prepared for all her life was crumbling before her eyes… Because of what? Because of a fleeting feeling that she could have resisted.

But there was no going back now, was there?

* * *

As he strapped his sword to his hip, Ganondorf smirked malevolently. Spying on the princess' thoughts never failed to entertain him. He cackled maniacally when he felt a jolt of panic shoot through her like a flaming arrow.

"That's right, princess," he whispered for himself. "Even if this boy in green kills me, I'll still manage to take everything from you."

With a dark chuckle, he left his quarters. In the hallway, his grin widened as he saw Zelda's maid hurrying toward the princess' chambers.

"Enia!" He called, his dark voice booming through the empty hallway.

The small woman jumped, almost dropping the tray she was carrying. After steadying her stance, she slowly turned around to face the Dark King who reached her in a few strides.

"Yes … Master?" She asked, hesitating a second before blurting out the word.

"Princess Zelda has requested your presence, I assume?" Ganondorf questioned, looming over the servant.

"She did not Master," Enia answered. "But it's time for her breakfast."

"Bring her this, then," the Dark Lord said as a small pouch appeared in his hand. "Her limbs may be sore due to some… private affairs."

As he dropped the pouch on the maid's tray, he could see her brows furrow in confusion. He turned around and started to walk away. He barely held back a dark chuckle when he heard her gasp in understanding.

Zelda was just stepping out of her bath when she heard the door open and slam close.

"Who is this?" She called out imperiously, hastily wrapping herself in a towel.

"It's just me, princess," a familiar voice answered.

The princess' brows furrowed upon hearing her maid's tone. As soon as she stepped out of her bathing chambers, her maid ran to her, locking the princess into a hug and ignoring the water that soaked the front of her dress.

"Enia, wha – " Zelda started.

"Please tell me it's not true!" The maid shrieked, eyes squeezed shut, still hugging the other tightly. "Please tell me he lied!"

The princess felt her breath hitch in her throat. He couldn't… not so soon…

"What happened, Enia?" She asked, preventing her voice from shaking. "Who told you what?"

The maid looked up at her, locking eyes with the princess.

"Ganondorf, princess!" She answered. "He said that you… you…"

She lowered her gaze, not daring to finish her sentence. Zelda gritted her teeth.

"What did he say?" She asked icily.

"He said that you gave yourself to him," the other breathed as fast as she could. "I know it's not true and I'm – "

"It's true, Enia," Zelda snapped.

The maid froze before slowly looking up at her. Zelda's face softened. She could lie to anyone. But not to Enia. She had been a friend, a mother and a sister whenever the princess had needed her most, and she just couldn't hide such a thing from her, even if it meant losing her.

"It's true," the princess repeated softly.

After a few seconds of silence, she grabbed her maid's shoulders. Still recovering from the initial shock, Enia didn't react, only gaping in disbelief.

"You must not tell anyone, you hear me?" Zelda snarled, tightening her grip as she spoke. "Anyone!"

The maid slowly nodded and Zelda, realizing what she was doing, released her.

"You can go now," the princess said quietly.

Enia nodded again, mechanically pointing to the tray filled with food she had brought. Zelda's gaze settled on the food, noticing an odd, small bag next to the bread.

"What is this?" She asked, picking the pouch up.

Enia, who was walking toward the door, turned around, stubbornly staring at the floor, barely sparing a glance at the bag.

"It's from Master Ganondorf," she said. "He said it would help soothe your sore limbs."

With that said, she turned away and exited the princess' chambers, slamming the door behind her back. After her maid's departure, Zelda stared at the small pouch for a few seconds before throwing it in the fire. She didn't need him.

It was probably poison, anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Heels clicked on the cold marble floor as Zelda came down the large hallway. The sun was just rising above the horizon, flooding the castle with the grey light of dawn. She looked around her as she slowly came to a halt. She was alone. Sighing, she leaned against the wall, resting a hand on her stomach and breathing deeply. She had been feeling sick for a couple of days, but today seemed to be even worse. She had once again spent the night in Ganondorf's chambers, and for a second she wondered if he hadn't finally decided to dispose of her by poisoning her tea. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to keep the world from spiraling out of control like it seemed to do too often lately.

"Princess Zelda?"

Her eyes snapped open upon hearing her name. She saw a young servant staring at her with wide brown eyes, a worried look on his face.

"Princess, is everything alright?" He asked.

She managed a small smile and nodded, standing back straight. However, the hallway suddenly started to spin violently in front of her eyes, and she stumbled. Her hands grabbed at nothing, looking for support. As her knees gave out below her, she felt a hand grab hers and an arm surrounded her waist.

"Princess! Princess!" She heard next to her ear.

She didn't even try to answer as she leaned against the young man, her free hand shielding her eyes from the ever-increasing daylight. The arm tightened its hold on her waist, ushering her forward.

"I will bring you back to your chambers," princess, he said. "Or would you prefer your husband's?"

The seemingly innocent question made her head snap up and she stared at the young man. His eyes shone with genuine concern, and his voice was exempt of any kind of accusation, but panic still rushed through her mind.

'They know. They all know. I betrayed them.'

Gathering her strength, she stepped away, relieved as she felt his arm leaving her waist. She staggered before once again leaning against the wall.

"Go," she breathed. "I am fine."

"Princess, I really believe that you should-"

"I said go!" She snarled.

The young man hesitated, staring at the princess with wide eyes. Finally, he turned away and left, footfalls echoing in the silent hallway. When the servant disappeared from her view, Zelda slid against the wall and sat on the cold floor, squeezing her eyes shut once more. She felt disgusted with herself. She had been spending most of her nights with Ganondorf for almost three weeks, and even though she had been careful to slip out of his rooms unnoticed before sunrise, it seemed she hadn't been careful enough. Surely, a stray servant had seen her tiptoeing out of his chambers at night and had spread the rumors. She opened her eyes and slowly stood. She was in no mood to confront Ganondorf in the throne room today. He was probably cackling maniacally right now, relishing at the thought of the snide comments he could throw her way when she's finally show up. Well, she would not give him that pleasure. Standing, she slowly made her way back to her bedroom, hiding her panic behind a calm smile. The hallways were becoming more and more crowded, and every servant bowed before her. Where she usually would have answered each and every greeting, a single thought crossed her mind every time someone addressed her.

'They know.'

When the princess finally reached her chambers, she couldn't help but sigh in relief. Closing the door behind her, she locked it. She just wanted to be alone for a couple of hours. As she stepped forward into her room, she felt her stomach churn furiously. Covering her mouth with her hand, she rushed to her bathroom. She grabbed the bucket the maids usually used to fill her bath and emptied her stomach of all its content, coughing and clutching her abdomen for several minutes. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she finally rose to her feet and, with unsteady steps, crossed back into her bedroom. Collapsing onto her bed, she brought her knees to her chin and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the world from spiraling out of control. She took a few deep breaths and was finally able to open her eyes without wanting to throw up again. She laid motionless for what seemed like an eternity to her before she dared to sit. The sun was high in the sky now, and it was almost noon by now. As this thought crossed her mind, she heard a knock on her door. Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, she stood and, ignoring her shaking knees, wobbled to the door, her stomach churning once again. She swung it open, coming face to face with Enia, who wore a worried look on her face.

"Princess!" She said. "I was concerned. I didn't see you all morning!"

Zelda smiled weakly, leaning against the threshold for support.

"I am sorry for worrying you," she answered. "To be honest, I do not feel well."

"Would you like me to go fetch the doctor?" The maid asked sweetly.

Zelda frowned. She didn't like the old, rude man. But when her stomach churned dangerously once more, she nodded.

"I think it would be best," she said. "Please come back as soon as you can."

With a slight bow, Enia turned away and hurried down the corridor. Closing her door, the princess went back to her bed, curling up on her side and squeezing her eyes shut. Enia soon came back, doctor in tow, entering the room after a soft knock. Zelda sat and watched as the physician took a few steps toward her.

"What can I do for you today, Princess?" The old man asked dryly.

* * *

The sound of armor clanking echoed through the vast hallways as heavy footfalls were muffled by the sumptuous red carpet. Ganondorf entered the library, barking for the two maids cleaning the tables to leave the place. As the two women scampered out the door, slamming the door shut behind their backs, the Dark King sank in one of the comfortable armchairs that lined the walls. Pinching the bridge of his nose in an annoyed gesture, he sighed heavily. It was a wonder Hyrule had stayed whole all this time with such idiotic soldiers.

He sighed once again as Zelda's thoughts invaded his mind. She was sick, and he groaned. As if he needed a sick wife on top of everything. Suddenly, her mind went blank, and the single thought that managed to make its way into the Dark King's mind made his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

'I'm pregnant.'

However, the next thought that crossed her mind didn't give him time to dwell on the shocking news. Jumping out of his seat, he ran out of the room as fast as he could and quickly made his way to the princess' chambers, ignoring the bewildered looks servants and soldiers shot his way. Finally reaching his wife's quarters, he found the door locked. Taking a few steps back, he hurriedly kicked the door in, just in time to see Zelda climbing on the railing of her balcony. He sprung forward, surrounding her waist with his arm just as she was going to jump. She squirmed and struggled, tears streaking her cheeks as Ganondorf brought her back into the room.

"Let me go!" She shrieked. "I'd rather die than bear such a monster's child!"

Ignoring her harsh words, Ganondorf closed the double doors leading to the balcony and placed a magical lock upon it. With a flick of his wrist the main door repaired itself and slammed closed, hiding the scene from the curious eyes of a few servants. Roughly, the Dark King put Zelda down on the bed, holding her legs so that she'd stay where she was.

Her tears-filled eyes met his, and she saw the feral gold bubbling with wrath. Had she been in her normal state, surely she would have been scared. Only, adrenaline coursed through her veins like an insidious venom, obliterating her senses and her inhibitions.

"Fix it," she hissed through gritted teeth as she sat. "Fix it!"

He snorted.

"I am _not_ a nurse," he spat. "I am a dark wizard. I would have to kill you to… 'fix it'."

"Then do it!" The princess screamed. "I don't care!"

She suddenly found herself pinned against the mattress. Ganondorf's face was merely inches from hers, his exotic ember eyes darkening with rage.

"Listen to me, your foolish girl," he hissed, his voice dangerously low. "Get rid of it yourself. Whatever the cost, I want this… _thing_gone by the end of the week. Ask your maid to go in town. Surely there is a midwife somewhere who has a solution for this kind of thing. I still need you alive, so you will stay here until all this is over."

With a snap of his fingers, Zelda felt something closing in around her right ankle. The princess heard the clanking of chains, and when Ganondorf stood she saw a dark chain running from her ankle to her bed post. The shackle seemed long enough to allow her to move freely around the room, but would surely prevent her from reaching the balcony's door. Ganondorf's voice made her head snap up, and she saw him put a small bag down on her bedside table. The clanking sound that echoed through the silent room told her the pouch was full of rupees.

"Remember," Ganondorf said, turning his menacing gaze back to her. "You have one week."

* * *

"Do you have it, Enia?" Zelda asked.

The maid held out a small vial filled with a reddish liquid. The princess eagerly took it from her, nearly dropping it in her haste. She had sent Enia out the very next morning, and it had taken her quite a while to finally find what she had been looking for. Now that she was back, the moon was high, the silvery glow somewhat dulled by the clouds wandering the skies.

"Are you sure you want to do this, princess?" The maid asked as she sat next to the young woman.

Zelda glared daggers at her, and the maid shrunk, averting her eyes. The princess truly had changed since her wedding. The cheerful and gracious princess she had known was now a cold, brooding woman. Even though she wasn't as harsh as her husband, she was becoming more and more like him, barking orders at the servants and sneering if a demand was judged unworthy. The sound of the princess' voice drew the maid from her thoughts.

"Please leave me, Enia," Zelda said icily. "I wish to be alone for this."

Nodding, the maid left with a slight curtsy, quietly closing the door behind her and locking it, like Ganondorf had ordered.

'It's for her own good', the maid tried to persuade herself for the hundredth time that day.

Once she was alone, Zelda took a deep breath and uncorked the vial, frowning as the sickly sweet scent of the brew filled the room. The princess stared down at the potion for a while before bringing it to her lips. Her hands were trembling, and she squeezed her eyes shut, lowering the small vial back down.

She couldn't do it. She was about to consciously kill the small human being growing inside herself.

Shaking her head, she once more brought the vial to her lips. This child, Ganondorf's child, would only, like its father, bring death and despair upon the world and would ruin her life.

But was this child, this small thing, to blame for the wrongs of its father? It was innocent and pure, and she knew now that Ganondorf had only ended up like he was because he had been misguided and foolish. Yes, it was Ganondorf's, but it was also hers, the bearer of wisdom, the fair and generous princess Zelda.

She felt disgusted with herself now. She threw the vial of the floor in an abrupt, sudden gesture, and as the glass shattered into thousands of fragments, splattering the blood-like potion all over the floor, she immediately felt relieved. Whatever Ganondorf did to her, she wouldn't let him kill this little, beautiful thing. She smiled weakly to herself, resting a hand on her still flat stomach.

"This is the biggest mistake of my life."

* * *

**I am now in foreign territory: pregnancy and motherhood. Although we won't be with Zelda for most of her later pregnancy (because, honestly, I don't think I could write that without it being a total piece of ****), please, no flame on my limited knowledge of these two subjects. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I know what you have done."

Zelda's gaze lifted from her plate to settle on Ganondorf, who was sitting across from her. He had requested breakfast with her, which was rather unusual for him, and even though she had never doubted he would realize her disobedience sooner or later, she had hoped to have a little more time to prepare her defense. She was still shaken from her experience the previous night, but she knew he expected an answer. His fingers rapped against the table in a rapid rhythm and his glare made chills run up her spine. She nonetheless kept her composure, breathing deeply before replying. She had to be brave. For herself and for the little one growing inside of her.

"I have no doubt you do," she answered simply, and she was pleased to hear her voice was not shaking.

"Give me a good reason for that _thing_ to still be alive," the Dark King hissed, his blood boiling with rage at the look of defiance in the princess' eyes.

"I have no reason to give you," the princess retorted calmly. "Just because you _want_ something dead doesn't mean it _should_ die."

A low growl rolled off the Dark King's throat, and a dangerous gleam began to shine in his eyes, making Zelda's skin crawl with apprehension. She resisted recoiling in her seat when he leaned forward toward her, his fists balling into fists on the arms of his chair.

"You better watch your back, _Zelda_," he hissed, spitting her name out as if it had been a poisonous fruit. "You may never know who will be there to hurt this child of yours."

As he stood brusquely, almost toppling his chair over, the words blurted out of her mouth, so fast she couldn't hold them back.

"It's also yours!" She shouted.

Ganondorf, who had started to walk away, stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing her words. He did not face her, but she saw his shoulders shaking with contained furor as he spoke coldly.

"I still need you alive, Zelda," he said. "But don't try my patience."

He quickly left the dining room before his temper could get the better of him. The Dark King stomped through the castle, barking orders at any servant unfortunate enough to cross his path, red sparks flickering wildly at the end of his fingers. He finally found himself entering his chambers, only to find a report sitting at his desks. Picking up the sheet of parchment, Ganondorf frowned at the incomprehensible scribbling of one of his monstrous servant. After a rather laborious reading, the Dark King slammed the report back down upon his desk.

Closing his eyes and sighing deeply, he rubbed his temples. Of course it had gone wrong. Everything always went wrong.

Opening his eyes, he padded to his window. From there, he could see the desert, his home, stretching endlessly toward the horizon. To think that the boy would soon walk the holy lands of the Gerudo made his blood boil with rage. But there was no time to think about this now. It was time to prepare for the boy's arrival. Closing his eyes, he vanished, leaving the room empty and eerily silent.

* * *

Ganondorf sighed in bliss as the searing wind of the desert caressed his weathered face. He wanted to kneel and pray for his ancestors, if only for a minute, but he knew there was no time to lose. The boy was already well on his way, and even though the bulblins already patrolled the outer grounds, the hardest part still remained. His eyes ran over the cracked stones of the large structure before him, his gaze hardening as his hand unconsciously grasped his chest. Painful memories flashed across his mind as he climbed the stairs leading to the main entrance. His eyes looked the derelict structure over once again. He could destroy the wretched place with a wave of his hand, but he knew better. This place was his best chance to see the hero's true powers. If he was nothing but an overzealous brat, he would die here. And if truly he was the chosen one…

His lips curled into a ferocious smirk at the thought.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he peered into the darkness ahead, not seeing much but a long, age-old corridor leading down into the unknown. Summoning a small flame into his hand, the Dark King squared his shoulders and entered the Arbiter's Grounds.

The flickering flame sent menacing shadows dancing on the cracked walls of the ancient prison. Ganondorf stalked down the abandoned corridors, recalling his carefully laid out plan. Once he was done, this place would be crawling with unnamed monstrosities. As he pushed open a large, dusty door, he finally reached his destination. His eyes scanned the large room for any potential danger, but, as expected, the place was empty and lifeless. Four braziers burned in the center of the room, their unnatural flames coloring the air with an ghostly blue glow. When Ganondorf stepped forward, the four flames flickered dangerously, as if about to be blown out by his mere presence. They eventually settled as Ganondorf approached them, malicious spirits basking in the dark power rolling off of the man in waves. The Dark King's steps came to a halt as he reached the waist-high braziers.

"Spirits of this place, hear me," he called out to the darkness.

His voice echoed indefinitely across the room, repeating the plea a thousand times. He waited for a little while before speaking again as the room filled with the spirits haunting the place that came to listen to the intruder's declaration.

"I can grant you protection over one who comes to destroy you," he said. Defeat him, and I shall grant you the freedom you have sought for so long. "Fail, and you will be either destroyed or imprisoned here for another thousand years."

This time, dark whispers emanating from the shadows answered him, each and every one asking questions he wouldn't –and couldn't- answer.

"SILENCE!" He barked.

The whispers immediately stopped.

"Aid me, or this boy will rob you of your only chance of salvation!" Ganondorf bellowed. "Only I can save you from an eternity of roaming this wretched place! Only I can grant you vengeance over those who imprisoned you here so many years ago, for I can torment them even in death, as I can torment you if you do not obey me!"

The whispers rose once again, louder this time. He started to see small forms stepping out of the shadows, dragging their feet as if they were too heavy for them. They stopped at a few meters from him, watching the Dark King with empty eyesockets.

"Will you help me?" Ganondorf asked.

After a second of silence, grunts and wails of approval were heard, coming from everywhere at once. The Dark King's eyes swept over the room one last time before uttering a final phrase.

"The boy in green will be here shortly. Remember my words, and make your choice."

Turning away, he quickly exited the prison as its inhabitants woke from their slumber. Limbs slowly reattached themselves as skulls made their way out of the sand. Ancient creatures once again slithered in the darkness, their watchful eyes looking out for any intruder. Sands shifted and moved as bony feet dragged themselves toward the entrance of the prison. A low growl echoed from the depths of the structure as horrifying fiends came back to life.

Anything to be free.

* * *

Back at the castle, Ganondorf paced back and forth in front of his desk. Surely there was a way to make Zelda change her mind. He didn't need her to hate him more than she already did, which would undoubtedly be the case if he got rid of the child himself. Unless…

His head snapped up as the thought crossed his mind. A grin slowly crept its way to his lips as he sat at his desk. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing she had decided to keep the child alive after all. They were bound by soul. If he died, she died, and the child with her. Judging by what he had seen, women became she-wolves when it came to their child. Protecting them from any harm, giving them everything they could, and even sacrificing their lives for them.

He couldn't help a dark chuckle as the plan formed in his head. If the well being of her -_their_- child was on the line, maybe she didn't have to be an enemy.

* * *

A book in her lap, Zelda sat reading in her study when she heard a knock upon her door.

"Come in," she said, slamming the tome shut and standing.

Enia entered the small room and, after a short bow, took the princess' hands in hers, a grin plastered upon her face.

"Princess!" She cried. "I have the most wonderful news!"

"Do tell," the princess said, her lips quirking upwards at the sight of the cheerful woman.

"I heard rumors of a hero rising to the south!" The maid chirped. "They say he has already slain many of Ganondorf's servants. He may even slay the Dark King himself!"

Zelda smiled fully this time. So it had finally come to pass. Courage had woken to stop Power in its lust. However, her face fell when she realized what that implied. Ganondorf had to die. And if he died…

"Princess? Are you okay?" Enia asked, her smile fading upon seeing the princess' distraught expression.

Zelda unconsciously put her hand over her stomach as she fell back on the couch where she had been sitting, her brain still trying to process the harsh truth. If he died, she died, and their child with them. And if the hero took too long, the newborn would be orphaned, growing up in a world where it would be blamed for all the wrongs of its father.

"Leave me," she murmured as tears welled in her eyes.

"But, princess…" Enia stuttered.

"LEAVE ME!" Zelda snarled.

The maid froze before bowing and stiffly leaving the room. The princess sat motionless for a while, holding back her tears as her options flew across her mind. Unfortunately for her, they were very few, and only one of them could allow her and child to survive.

Help Ganondorf.


	10. Chapter 10

**I **_**know**_** I've started this chapter exactly like the last. No time to fix – sorry.**

* * *

"You seem tense, Zelda."

The princess' gaze rose from her lap to lock with Ganondorf's. A small grin had crept its way to his face, and his chin was resting in his palm in a mocking, relaxed gesture.

'I am as calm as one can be when sitting next to a mass murderer,' she thought scornfully, knowing full well he could hear her.

"And the father to your child," he said as a malicious spark lit up in his eyes.

"How could I forget?" she said out loud this time, a touch of dark humor in her voice.

He straightened in his chair, bringing his hand back down on the armrest. She knew what was coming now, and her hands balled into fists in her lap. Ominous shadows danced along the walls of the candle-lit room and rain crashed against the large windows as an uncomfortable silence fell upon the couple.

"I heard the most interesting thought cross your mind yesterday, dear," the Dark Lord finally said. "Care to elaborate?"

"I do not think this to be necessary," she said briskly as her gaze hardened.

"While it is indeed not," Ganondorf said silkily as he leaned forward, "I do believe I want to hear you _say it_."

His contemptuous smile turned almost sadistic as the princess paled slightly. However, she did not flinch when he ran his fingers up her arm before cupping her cheek.

'What a cruel little game,' Zelda thought bitterly. The Dark Lord chuckled darkly and tucked a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear, still waiting for her to speak.

"I – "

The words caught in her throat. Her own body didn't want to let her pronounce the fatidic phrase. She shifted uncomfortably under Ganondorf's fiery gaze before sucking in a shaky breath and willing her throat to let the words pass.

"I will… I will help you," she finally spat. "I will help you defeat the Hero."

The Dark King did not answer, simply running his fingers through her hair possessively before settling back into his seat with a smug, cruel smile.

The princess blinked and averted her eyes, but couldn't help the single tear that ran down her cheek and crashed on the back of her gloved hand.

* * *

With a quiet hiss, an arrow sliced through the air toward an unsuspecting target. A surprised squeal ringed out into the cold night air as the monstrous sentry clutched its chest and fell to the ground before even having time to understand what was happening. Heavy silence fell upon the small camp before the sound of shifting sand betrayed the presence of another living being. A tall form stood from its crouched position behind a pile of rubbles. Bow and arrow in hand, ready to shoot at the slightest hint of a hidden monster, blue eyes scanned the pitch-black night before muscles relaxed slightly.

'Here we are,' Link told himself, gaze lifting toward the sky.

The colossal, battered structure before him seemed ready to crumble at the slightest breeze, but the Hero knew it was centuries old. Cracks ran all the way from the base to the roof, and the rectangular threshold atop the stairs looked like a gaping chasm ready to swallow any that would dare step too close.

Link's survival instinct tugged at his mind, begging him to turn away and leave, yet Courage screamed for him to climb the derelict stairs and rush headfirst into the forbidding depths. The holy mark on the young man's hand glowed faintly as he slowly started to climb the stairs, unknowingly walking the same stones Ganondorf had but a few days ago. As he reached the top of the stairs, he didn't hesitate and entered the Arbiter's Ground, unaware of the thousand eyes watching him from the shadows. Wails and cries of alarm were heard all throughout the temple as Link took his first steps inside the former prison. It was time for redemption.

* * *

Zelda was jolted awake by the unfamiliar, uncomfortable feeling of stone against her delicate skin. Her eyes swung open, but she saw nothing, for everything was dark. The air was thick with dust and she coughed as she sat up, her crystal eyes scanning the pitch-black room for any sign of light. She sighed in relief when the flickering flame of a torch caught her eye, far ahead, like a beacon of hope in an endless night. As she stood, she instinctively placed a protective hand over her already swelling stomach and carefully started to walk toward the weak, distant gleam, rubbing her shoulders to try to fight off the chills that ran up her spine despite the warm air. A sudden, inhuman screech to her left made her jump, but she kept walking, squeezing her eyes shut and telling herself it was a dream, for it couldn't be anything else than that. A soft breeze periodically blew from ahead, carrying a foul, sickening stench that made her want to retch. Just as she thought she couldn't bear it anymore, she reached a vast, brazier-lit room and what she saw made her blood freeze in her veins.

A gigantic serpent slithered right under her feet, separated from her only by what seemed to be a thin glass floor. Its red eyes locked on her as soon as she entered the room, and its tongue darted out, as if already tasting the princess' flesh. The sound of scales rubbing against stones filled the place, so loud she feared her eardrums would burst. Zelda forced her eyes away from the horrifying reptile, scanning the room in a desperate attempt to ignore the colossal snake. Her icy blue gaze swept over the room in search of something, anything that would tell her where she was, for she knew by now that this was not a dream. It felt far too real to be one. No, this had to be a vision of some sort. As she stepped farter into the room, she heard a weak breathing sound. She had not heard it at first, but now she could clearly tell it came from a dark corner of the room. Something urged her forward and, before she could order her feet otherwise, she slowly stepped forward, however ready to turn away at the slightest sign of danger. Her foot suddenly found itself covered by a warm, sticky substance, and she knew what it was before even looking at it. She held back a disgusted scream as her guess was confirmed: blood. She squeezed her eyes shut and stepped forward again, trying to ignore the sickening feeling of blood oozing between her toes. However, her eyes swung open as a pained gasp rung out in the near-silent room, and she barely avoided stepping on the corpse of the lizard-like monster that lied before her, a sword sticking out of its skull. She could now see a shadowy silhouette sitting in the corner, and a terrible doubt took hold of her as she saw a small piece of the stranger's clothes. It was green, as green as the fields of grass in the middle of summer, but it was now stained with reddish stains of already drying blood. The stranger's breath became jerky as the princess saw him reach for something, and this time she couldn't help the scream that escaped her lips as he lit his lantern.

Link's blonde locks were flattened against his cheeks and forehead, soaked in blood and sweat. His face was as pale as a ghost and his eyes, squeezed shut, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his abdomen.

Blood soaked the Hero's sacred garments as Link clutched his stomach. Every breath he took made his fists clench and his teeth grit. His eyes suddenly swung open, and he let out a blood-curdling shout that pierced her head like a thousand needles. She covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, praying for this damned vision to end.

Link's scream still echoed in her head when she opened her eyes. She was back in her own chambers, her sheets twisted around her legs so tight she couldn't move. She managed to sit and buried her face in her hands as she shivered uncontrollably. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she ran her fingers over the slight curve of her stomach, and straightened in her bed, still trying to analyze what she had just seen. Part of her was distraught, sad, and sickened, yet she couldn't help but feel somehow relieved, even happy. If Link died, it could be years before another Hero arose, and she could stay with her daughter a little while longer…

She shook her head. Of course the Hero wouldn't die there. The Goddesses would never allow it.

'No,' she thought. 'They won't allow the Hero to die without facing Ganondorf. But they will let me and my people suffer until he is done with his errands… How cruel.'

She shook her head as her fists clenched. She had never doubted the Goddesses' mercy before, but now…

Maybe Ganondorf was right. Maybe the livings were nothing but pawns in the Goddesses' grand game of chess, with Hyrule as a game board, and the three bearers as the queens. Maybe these godly beings were nothing but legends to justify the Triforce's existence. Maybe the base of her very existence was a lie…

What was happening to her? Had Ganondorf not only corrupted her body, but her mind, too? She pushed her sheets aside and stood, making her way to her window. She stared at the grey skies as the rain melted the remnants of snow that still remained outside.

She didn't care anymore. The Hero had to die, and the game had to end.


	11. Chapter 11

"There he comes."

"He will free us."

"We did as he asked."

"We will finally be able to leave."

Ganondorf, sword in hand, ignored the agitated spirits' whispers as his golden eyes scanned the room. If Zelda's words were true, this was his chance to get rid of the Hero. He had long since forgotten about honor, and wouldn't –couldn't- let this brat live, was he wounded and defenseless.

Heavy footfalls echoed into the room as he stepped forward, his eyes frantically searching every dark corner of the chamber. The four braziers that usually lighted the place had been blown out, but the lack of light did not seem to disturb him as he finally found what he was looking for. Kicking the monstrous corpse aside, his grip tightened on his blade as he stepped forward, carefully scanning the darkness. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. With a snap of his fingers a small flame appeared in his hand, and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

Blood slowly dripped away into the cracked stones of the floor. A broken lantern, covered with the crimson liquid, was the only sign telling that _someone_had been there. But now that person was gone. The only thing to be seen was his scowling face, reflected in the pool of already cooling blood.

The Hero had vanished without a trace.

Ganondorf's hands slowly clenched into fists as he spun on his heels. The room was full of spirits now, and an animalistic growl escaped his throat as he sheathed his blade. The ghosts wailed in pain as the Dark King stepped forward, as if burned by the fiery rage rolling off him in waves.

"You failed me," Ganondorf hissed at the darkness surrounding him. "You let him escape!"

His roar rang out in the silent room, and he started pacing around the extinguished braziers, hands clasped behind his back to prevent them from shaking with barely contained fury.

"I warned you," he growled between gritted teeth, "but it seems I was not clear enough."

His pacing came to a sudden halt as his gaze shot upward, toward the invisible crowd of ghosts and spirits. The Dark King sneered and the unseen swarm shifted uneasily, as if pierced by the Gerudo's golden gaze.

"Yes, you failed me," he said, "and now I shall keep up my end of the bargain. You will suffer for eternity in this place where you've already been trapped for all those years! That is the price of failure!"

The last words had barely left his lips that he heard the clatter of reassembling bones behind him. A cruel smirk tugged at his lips when a savage shriek echoed through the room.

"So you dare to challenge me," he breathed as he slowly turned around. "Very well."

His gaze locked with the empty eyesockets of a gigantic, bulky skeleton. Ganondorf sneered in disdain.

"Pathetic."

At this, the creature swung his huge spiked club at the Dark King, who had not even reached for his sword. Despite the attack being surprisingly fast, Ganondorf easily sidestepped the assault before charging the creature. Dark power coursed through his vein at his command before focusing into his palm, forming a dark orb around his clenched fist. With a single, powerful blow to the chest, the monster was sent flying against the wall as its limbs scattered all around the room. The Dark Lord straightened and dusted himself off as ghostly wails of surprise and panic rang out into the silent air. He could feel spirits leaving the room hastily, afraid that they were next in line.

"Anyone else?" Ganondorf roared as his eyes gleamed with a murderous rage.

Only silence answered him, and he sneered once more.

"Good," he spat. "I have no time for games."

With a snap of his fingers, a thick black fog fell over him in an impenetrable veil. When the mist finally cleared, Ganondorf had disappeared.

* * *

A loud crack echoed through the room as Ganondorf's fist connected with the heavy, wooden table before him, leaving a large hole into the piece of furniture where the blow had landed. The Dark Lord gritted his teeth as he tried to master himself, but it was no use. Thoughts of the Hero kept crossing his mind, reigniting the newly extinguished pyre of his fury.

"Curse you and your little tricks," he hissed as his eyes squeezed shut. "Curse you and your Goddesses!"

He sat with a sigh, rubbing his forehead as he leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs as his formidable mind began to analyze the situation. Finding the Hero would not be that easy, especially if the Goddesses had helped him escape in some way. He would have to send soldiers everywhere, maybe even enlist mercenaries who, while being capricious and fierce, were certainly more reliable and much smarter than bulblins and stalfos. Plus, soldiers would have to be sent back to the Arbiter's Grounds, for maybe the boy had not found what he was looking for. His anger had settled some now, and he stood, exiting the small room he had materialized in. When he entered his office, his eyes swept over the chamber, eventually settling on the armchair he had placed in front of the fireplace. Zelda had swung her leg over the armrest in a very unladylike manner, while her upper body rested against the back of the chair. She had placed a hand over her stomach in a motherly, protective gesture, just like he had seen her do so often lately. She was sleeping deeply, and Ganondorf could see the shadow of a smile dancing on her lips.

The last of his rage eased as he took in her peaceful state. In a rare moment of thoughtfulness, he silently stepped forward and scooped her up gently. She moaned and shifted in his arms, but did not wake as he carried her over to his bedroom. As he delicately put her down on the bed, he couldn't help but brush the soft curve her stomach already held. A smirk curled his lips as his magic picked the baby's weak but steady heartbeat up.

With this child and its mother as a tool, the Hero was doomed, and History would never repeat itself again.


	12. Chapter 12

A terrified, pained scream rang out in the silent, gray air of dawn, bouncing off the high stone walls of the castle. Birds fled the courtyard as another terrible screech echoed into the quiet morning sky.

"She's bleeding too much!"

"Where is the doctor?"

"Go get him! Hurry!"

_Nayru…_

"There he is!"

"Can you do something?"

_Merciful Nayru…_

Tears rolled down her cheeks as pain tore through her body like a wild beast, ripping her to pieces while she still breathed. She didn't know if she could bear it. She didn't know if she could last long enough…

"Make way!"

Their voices seemed to be so far away now.

_Please forgive my doubts…_

Everything was silent. She saw them move; saw their lips moving, mouthing words, but she didn't hear a thing. A thin black veil fell over her eyes, thickening with each waking moment, turning people into mere shadows dancing before her as she desperately tried to stay awake.

_Save us…_

As everything became dark, a mournful cry shattered the heavy silence that had fallen over her, Something, someone started to cry in the distance, the heartbreaking sound growing louder and louder until she felt her head was going to explode. She could hear whispers around her now. They begged her to wake up, prayed to the Goddesses for her to open her eyes. She wanted to obey, but her eyelids were so heavy…

"Princess… Please…"

With enormous efforts, Zelda's eyes finally fluttered open. Faces were bent over her, a worried gleam in their eyes, but they said nothing as the princess' eyes passed over them as if they were not there. She opened her mouth. Her tongue was as dry as dirt, her throat parched. She tried to speak nonetheless.

"What – "

A voice cut her off.

"It's a girl, your Highness."

* * *

'Hylians. They scurry. Scurry about. Like rats.'

A sneering Ganondorf disdainfully watched the servants as they ran up and down the hallways in an uptight frenzy. Zelda may be giving birth to that which would be the key to his victory, but he couldn't care less right now. It had been months since the Hero's disappearance. Each day that had passed by since then had seen his mood darken and his chance thin as his servants failed to find the boy. His gaze rose to the high stone ceiling as he tried to ignore the clamor of voices and shouts, of exclamations and screams. He retired deep inside himself, where everything was silence, if only for a minute, if only for a second. He remembered his first child's birth, although he had been barely fifteen at the time. A daughter, of course. She had grown up to be quite the warrior. But she had been muredered by a squad of patrolling royal guards. Stabbed her in the back, like the cowards they were. His face contorted in anger as he allowed, perhaps involuntarily, a flash of pain to cross his eyes, but he quickly schooled his features back into an impenetrable expression.

"My Lord."

Ganondorf drew his gaze from the stone arches of the ceiling to look down at the young servant girl who had interrupted his thoughts. She stood in front of him with her back straight, looking directly into his eyes without fear. He chuckled internally.

'Bold, foolish little creature…' he thought darkly.

"The child is born, milord."

* * *

Zelda woke up to the cry of an infant. She squeezed her eyelids tighter shut, hoping the child would calm down soon. However, her eyes fluttered open when she heard a familiar voice speak in hushed tones:

"Hush, child," Enia's voice said somewhat urgently. "Your mother is asleep."

The princess opened her mouth to speak. Even though her body screamed for her to fall back into sleep, she willed a single word out of her throat.

"Enia…?"

Her voice had barely been audible over the crying child's screams, yet Enia jumped slightly and whirled around to face the princess.

"P-Princess?" She whispered incredulously, and she seemed to forget about the weeping infant in the cradle next to her. "Zelda!"

The maid ran to the chair that had been placed next to the bed, taking one of the princess' hand in hers and wiping from her cheeks tears of relief. The baby was still shouting herself hoarse, but Enia didn't seem to hear it anymore

"Princess, I'm so glad!" Cried the maid as she patted the other woman's hand frantically. "You slept for so long! Almost two whole days!"

Zelda ignored her maid's idle chit-chat. The sorrow she was hearing in the child's voice was breaking her heart, and she only wanted to hold her close and never let her go.

"Enia…"

"The doctor said you might die!" The maid cried, ignoring the princess. "He said that – "

"ENIA!"

The shout rang out into the royal bedroom, and the maid fell silent, staring at Zelda with wide eyes. The princess was panting, her energy already drained by her effusion. The child's cry grew even louder at the outburst.

"I want… to see… her," Zelda stuttered, willing her body to last if only a little bit longer.

Without a word, Enia made her way to the cradle at the foot of the bed, and carefully lifted a little bundle of blanket from the crib. The cries eased, replaced by a soft whimpering. The sound of birds chirping could now be heard outside.

"Your daughter is healthy and well, princess," the maid said quietly as she placed the small child in her mother's arms.

_Her daughter._

The words echoed in Zelda's mind as she reclined in the pillow behind her, already feeling somewhat reinvigorated by the child in her arms. They were strange, foreign, yet they felt familiar, as if they had always been spoken. The child finally fell silent as her mother's eyes settled on her for the first time, and Zelda's breath hitched in her throat. The baby had a head of thick red hair, and her skin was as black as coal. The eyes staring up at the princess were two pools of molten gold. Despite her daughter's appearance, Zelda felt an irresistible wave of motherly love wash over her, and a tender but sad smile graced her lips. She could only pray that her daughter only resembled Ganondorf on the outside, and that, on the inside, she would be her mother's likeness. Without looking away from the child in her arms, the princess spoke:

"Has Ganondorf seen her already?" She asked.

"He hasn't, Your Highness," replied Enia, who had been sitting quietly next to the princess' bed. "I suppose he knows you are awake by now, and that he will soon come."

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut as her grip tightened slightly upon her daughter. As the child whimpered in protest, the princess quickly loosened her embrace with a panicked gasp.

"I believe he will, indeed," Zelda whispered as she gently touched her daughter's cheek in silent apology.

When she looked up at her maid and friend, the older woman could see the distress shining in the princess' eyes.

"I wish I could help you," Enia breathed, as if for herself. "You're the only thing that prevents me from running away. If only…"

A deep voice cut her off, and Zelda felt a shiver run up her spine as it boomed through the room.

"As touching as this may be, I fear I will have to interrupt."

Ganondorf stepped into the room, his gaze immediately settling on the infant in his wife's arms. A wicked smirk settled on his lips as he took in the child's appearance. Without looking at her, he waved his hand dismissively at Enia.

"Leave us," he snapped.

Zelda shot her maid a pleading look, yet she knew Enia could not disobey. With a stiff curtsy, the maid slammed the door shut as she left the royal quarters. Ganondorf eyes finally rose to Zelda's face, and the princess forced herself not to look away. When the Dark Lord stepped closer, the princess voice rose, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Don't touch her," she snapped.

The young woman had twisted her body so that she shielded her daughter from the Dark Lord's gaze. His smirk widened at the attempt, and he stepped forward once more. His hand rose before she could speak again, and dark tendrils lashed out from thin air, pinning the young woman down on the bed. The baby fell in her mother's lap and started to cry at the rough impact.

"No!" Zelda cried as Ganondorf came to loom over her. "You-"

"Be quiet, my dear," the Gerudo whispered in a velvety voice.

With a wave of his hand, she found herself unable to speak anymore. A silent scream escaped her throat as the Dark Lord scooped the crying infant up with a single hand. A devious flame lit up in his eyes as he examined the now silent baby.

"What an exquisite little creature, is she not?" He whispered. "It is good to see you were able to bear me a daughter; a son would have threatened my eternal rule over this land."

The princess had stopped struggling. She glared dagger at her smirking husband as he put the child back down on the bed. The infant stayed silent, staring up at the intimidating Gerudo.

"Now," he started as he turned away. "Hold your end of the bargain, princess, or you know what will happen to this precious little thing."

His voice trailed off as he left the chambers, and his spell broke when the door closed behind his back. Zelda reached for her child as soon as she could move, quickly scooping her up and cradling her against her chest. The infant only stared up at her mother with wide golden eyes as tears welled in the princess' eyes, but the young woman shook her head, refusing to let her tears flow. A fresh spring wind blew through the open window, and Zelda once again stared down at her child.

"I should never have brought you into this world," the princess began softly, trying to convince herself. "Your father is an horrible monster, and I… I am weak. I cannot protect you. How selfish must I be to favor the life of my own daughter over the well-being of my people? Am I as cruel as him now?"

Her words had rang unsure, empty, as if they had not been her own. And despite all the dark thoughts that ran through her mind now, she knew she would never be able to leave her daughter. Even in death.


	13. Chapter 13

'Such carelessness, even though such a monster is lurking within the castle halls… It makes me want to retch.'

The man leaned against the stone wall, concealed by the shadows of a pillar. A deep, disapproving scowl marred his otherwise harmonious features, and his lips twisted in distaste at the bustling town square. Castle Town was as lively as ever, even though the castle loomed ominously overhead, a silent reminder of the threat within. His eyes scanned the smiling faces around him, sneering at their selfishness. Each laugh and smile was like a slap in his face. Did they not know of the things Zelda was currently enduring to spare them a lifetime of suffering and slavery? Did they not know of the trials he had himself been through to free them? Of course they didn't. They were selfish fools, focused only on their own pleasure. But it didn't matter anymore. Soon enough, the princess would be freed, and all of this would be over.

Removing himself from the wall, the man easily slipped into the crowd before him, his eyes settling upon the stone arch of the castle's gate. His steps grew faster and faster until he broke into a run, rushing headlong toward the deserted gate.

A flash of golden light, a cry, and silence fell upon the entire town, as if all had suddenly stopped breathing. All eyes turned toward the castle's gate, staring, wide-eyed, at the man who struggled to get back to his feet. When he finally managed to regain his balance, he gazed blankly ahead before once again rushing forward, only to be thrown back in the same fashion as before. A snarl of agony escaped his lips, his eyes slamming shut as pure energy coursed through his veins, setting his entire body ablaze. The pain was unbearable, but he had to try once more.

Before he could rise again, however, a hand roughly landed on his shoulder, dragging him back toward the fountain. He struggled, but the grip did not loosen, and he was forced to sit against the cold stone of the fountain.

"Are you mad?" A voice cried in his ear. "You're killing yourself!"

Surprisingly, the voice was feminine, but he did not allow his eyes to settle on the woman who had pulled him away with such strength. Shrugging her hand off his shoulder, he spoke:

"What happened to Hyrule Castle?"

In the small group which had formed around him, a few spectators could not help a gasp. As the man finally allowed his eyes to leave the castle, he saw that the crowd was staring at him as if he was mad. A woman near him, undoubtedly the one who had dragged him away, looked at him for a second, a look of surprise on her face.

"Where have you been?" She finally answered. "It's been almost two years since the Beast took over, and that barrier's always been there. No one gets in, no one gets out."

Life had slowly resumed its course around them while she was speaking, but wary glances were still thrown their way, neither of them caring as they glared at each other, as if committing the other's face to memory. The woman noticed that the one she had thought to be a grown man had in fact barely left boyhood. His wild blonde hair stuck out in every direction, and his crystal-blue eyes held an air of defiance. He was dressed in an odd green garment, a pointy hat crumpled in his hand as the balled into fists. His young, pale face was listless and, despite his childish feature, everything in him screamed he had seen more things and had gone through more trials than the oldest of men.

The woman was odd, too. Taller than most women her age, she had large hips and shoulders. Her short dreadlocked hair were tied into a ponytail, their fiery color creating a sort of halo around her weathered face. She had a matronly air about her, both intimidating and kind, and her supple chest enhanced the impression of maternal authority she held.

A few minutes had already trickled by, and no attention was paid to the pair anymore. Both were still staring at each other, until the woman turned away and settled her eyes onto the castle before them. Something unidentifiable flickered in her gaze as she spoke.

"So you want to get in there, uh?" She asked.

"Yes," the boy answered.

The woman's eyes traveled back to him. Even his voice sounded more mature than it should have. Something in her screamed that she had to help him get into the castle. As her eyes scanned his skinny figure once again, she noticed the scabbard tied at his hip. It was battered and stained by years of use and trials. "He shouldn't even know how to use it," the woman thought forlornly. Despite his young age – he had to be no more than sixteen - , she couldn't help but notice that he looked more capable than any of Hyrule's soldiers. In an instant, her decision was finally taken.

"The name's Telma, honey," she finally said, extending a hand to help him up. "What about you?"

The boy stared at her intently, then looked at her hand. He finally took it, allowing her to haul him to his feet.

"Link," he answered somewhat reluctantly.

"Well then, Link, come with me to my bar. You look like you need a drink, and perhaps we can help each other."

She turned away, motioning for him to follow her. After a moment of hesitation, he complied. Something inside him told him this woman could be trusted, and he had always listened to that soft voice whispering in his head. It had saved his life more times than he could count.

Perhaps it would save him once again.

* * *

The mug was slammed down noisily unto the sturdy wood table, the liquid inside sloshing loudly as a hefty loaf of bread was put down next to it. The bar was empty at that hour of the day, and for once Telma was grateful for it. Pulling a chair for herself, the matronly woman sat as Link eyed the bread hungrily.

"Go ahead, honey," she said. "It's all yours."

As soon as the words left her mouth, his hands shot out, tearing a large piece of bread from the loaf and stuffing it in his mouth. The burly woman watched with some shock and consternation as the boy literally swallowed the bread whole. Who knew how long it had been since he had last eaten properly? When the bread was gone, he turned toward the mug, snatching it up and sniffing the ember liquid inside. Sticking out his tongue, he placed it back down on the table. The man she had had a glimpse of in the square was gone now, replaced by the boy he should have been. She should have known beer would be inadequate. She rose, quickly fetching a pitcher of water and a glass.

"So, tell me, dear," she said, placing the items next to him on the table, "where do you come from? Surely you're a foreigner. Everyone in Hyrule knows of the Beast and what had happened to the castle."

He had poured himself a tall glass of water and had just gulped down the last few drops when she finished talking. Setting the glass down on the table, he wiped his mouth, staring up at her.

"I'm a Hylian," he answered after a few seconds of silence."I come from Ordon. I've just been… away."

He cringed as he remembered the events of the Arbiter's Grounds. His hand ghosted over his cloth-covered stomach. Telma did not miss the seemingly unconscious gesture, but decided to let it slide. He poured himself another glass, and she watched as he drank, more slowly this time. When it was empty, his eyes settled on her, and he spoke:

"Why did you stop me?" He asked. "I would have succeeded sooner or later anyway."

Telma felt her breath hitch in her throat, and the shadow of a sad smile passed on her lips. Such confidence was at the same time heartwarming and tragic. It would get him killed one of those days. Shaking her head, she cleared her mind of those thoughts.

"That magic you felt – it's malicious," she explained, rising to get him another loaf of bread and a bit of cheese. "People died trying to get in there by the main gate. It seeps deep into your heart and kills you slowly and painfully. But you – you're still alive. You should have died a few minutes after trying to force your way in. In fact, you should be dying right about now. When I saw you trying to push past the ward, I… I just couldn't help it. It was-"

The words caught in her throat. It had not been purely instinct. Something had pushed her forward, and the strength she had displayed was far greater than what she could usually do. He stared at her as she set the bread and cheese down, easing back into her chair with a sigh.

"But why would you want to get in the Castle anyway?" She asked, her eyes once again drawn to the sword at his hip. "Why are you here for?"

"I came to destroy Ganondorf. I came to destroy the Beast."

Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the boy. His frankness had caught her off guard, to say the least. The thought of laughing did not even come to her mind as she leaned in toward him.

"You _what_?" She breathed.

"I'm here to save Zelda and destroy Ganondorf," he repeated.

There was nothing but resolve in his eyes, but doubt still lingered in her mind. She then remembered how he had looked in the town square – he had been a man then, not a mere boy. Yes, he was a man trapped in a boy's body. She reclined back in her chair, staring at him with warmth and, perhaps, a hint of sadness in her brown eyes.

"I knew someone was bound to rise against him."

She spoke softly now, as if for herself, still staring at the boy who had started to eat again. Her eyes flicked to his sword for a second before returning to his face.

"Us mere hylians are powerless against him, but you… you've got something. Something _more._ I don't know what it is, but still… it's there. I can feel it."

After a moment of silence, she rose, returning behind her counter in the main room, leaving Link to himself in the back store of the bar. He watched her leave before raising his left hand to eye-level. The triangle there glimmered faintly, and he smiled.

* * *

"This is it," Telma said, lifting open a trap-door previously concealed by a thick rug.

An horrifying stench immediately rose from the depths, a mix of rotting corpses and human wastes. Link gagged and quickly shuffled away, covering his mouth and nose with his hand. Telma frowned but did not move, still kneeling next to the gaping hole in the stone floor of her bar.

"This is an old waterway leading right into the castle," she explained as Link finally managed to stand close to the trap-door without throwing up. "It's not used anymore so I suppose it must be full of nasty things, but you'll just have to fight your way through them."

She rose as the boy stared down into the pitch black tunnel. Despite the smile she wore, she couldn't help but worry. Even though she had no doubt he was capable of great things, to see a boy his age bear such a burden broke her heart. She stared fondly at him as he sat next to the trap door, tying a rope around his waist.

"Now honey," she said as he tied the other end of his security cord to a sturdy post nearby. "I want you to come out of there safe and sound. And when you're done with the Beast, I want to see you back in my bar with proof of his demise, you hear me?"

Link stared up at the matronly woman who had helped him prepare his mission for the past three days. It was a short time to try to know someone, yet he already felt deeply connected to her. He smiled reassuringly as he stood. Patting her arm, he could see tears well in her eyes but knew she would never allow them to be shed – not in front of him anyway.

"I promise I will," he said solemnly.

"Run along now, Honey," she said with a wink and a smile. "You have a kingdom to save."

Lighting his new lantern, Link secured it at his waist and, with a last look and wave at the burly woman, started his slow descent toward the unknown.

* * *

**I kinda hate making Link talk, although it couldn't be helped here. **


	14. Chapter 14

Sibilant whispers rose from the dark, burrowing deep into her mind as she tossed and turned in her bed. They rang dreadfully true, ringing bells of apocalypse behind her closed lids as her mouth opened in a silent scream. The cold grasp of death seemed to be closing in around her, choking the air out of her lungs as it pulled her away from her room and deeper into the bowels of the castle. A shadow, a glimpse of green and the flickering flame of a lantern greeted her as she opened her eyes. The stench of stagnant water filled her nose as the squeaking of rats reached her ears. The silvery blade of a sword flashed, and the critters skittered away. She didn't have to see more to know what her Triforce piece was trying to tell her as it resonated stronger than ever. Her _savior _was near, and soon she would be freed… or dead.

Zelda's eyes shuddered open and, despite the comforting warmth of her bed, tears stung her eyes. _He_ was coming to destroy Ganondorf and free Hyrule, probably unconscious that to achieve this goal, she would have to die as well.

Her eyes shifted from the ceiling to the cradle next to her bed. The child continued to sleep, undisturbed by her mother's distress. Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, the princess stood, crossing into the boudoir adjacent to her bedroom. As she sunk into her favorite, velvet-clad chair, her thoughts drifted from her daughter to her husband. She should warn him, but he probably already knew. He had to. Her Triforce piece was tugging at her soul harder than ever, becoming more and more painful with each day that passed. Rising from her seat, the princess crossed back into her bedroom, coming to kneel next to her daughter's cradle. It had been two months since she had given birth, and the child was still nameless. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to name the little thing she had conceived, for naming her would make her too real – would make all of this a terrible reality. With a sigh the princess rose, staring at the cloudy night sky outside and, when the door opened, she did not turn. The heavy steps were unmistakably _his_.

"He is coming," she murmured, mindful of the child sleeping near her.

"I know," Ganondorf answered, his voice as low as hers.

Somehow, the low tone of his voice added a touch of deviousness and spite to his words. Without looking at him, Zelda made her way back to the boudoir. She knew he would follow.

"Have you at least tried to stop him?" She asked as she sat back in the chair she had just left, looking at him for the first time since he had entered the room.

The Dark King had lost usual, smug smile. It had been replaced by a perpetual scowl, his eyes dark with contained fury and his lips twisted into a constant sneer. He folded his arm across his massive chest, shooting her a dark look.

"Do not ask questions you already know the answer to," the man spat, taking to pace the length of the room. "He destroyed every obstacle I sent his way. He will be in the castle by the end of the night."

Zelda felt her breath hitch in her throat. It was too soon. They still had to devise a plan, a strategy, something, _anything_. Ganondorf stopped dead in his tracks before her and, extending a hand, he caressed her cheek, his familiar, devious grin creeping onto his lips.

"Don't worry, my dear," he whispered, tipping her chin upward toward him, "you will not have much to do. I have taken care of _everything._"

As his enigmatic words rang in her ears, she felt her eyelids drooping, as if she was falling asleep. She opened her mouth to speak, but darkness engulfed her before she could choke out a single word. She slumped forward into Ganondorf's arms, the Dark King lifting her in his arms as soon as he was sure she was unconscious. His grin disappeared as he marched out of the small room, once again finding himself in the princess' bedroom.

"You know what to do," he called out to the darkness.

As he left the room, the shadows behind him twisted and churned, coming to twirl around the cradle in which the child slept, forming a thin veil of pure darkness around the infant. Two shadowy tendrils suddenly sprang out from the writhing mass of shade, wrapping the child in a surprisingly delicate embrace. She slept on undisturbed as she was lifted from the cradle, the shadows slowly returning to their original place, taking the slumbering child with them and fading and faded into night.

* * *

'Rats. Why does it always have to be rats?'

The thought crossed Link's mind as he lowered his sword for the hundredth time, slicing the overly aggressive critter in two. He didn't know how much time he had spent underground, but all of his supplies were running perilously short. He had eaten the last of his food several hours ago, nothing but a few drops of water remained in his bottles, and the flame of his lamp was flickering dangerously as it consumed the last of its oil. He knew he had to be close. His Triforce piece had been pulsing hard and strong for a long time now, becoming painful as he made his way further into the sewers. Now, the pulling sensation was unbearable, as if his very essence was seeking release from his body. The boy frowned, so focused on the pain that, at first, he did not hear the faint whisper of voices coming from above, until a particularly loud outburst drew his attention. A tired smile settled onto his lips. He had finally made it! But, as he listened more intently, a terrible doubt crossed his mind. The voices he was hearing were not human and the language could barely be qualified as such. All he heard were squeals and cries, cried in rough, high-pitched tones. Surely this couldn't be Hyrule Castle? Link was about to continue on his way when a new voice mixed with the others, this one low, seductive. Although the person was speaking the savage language he had heard, there was something undeniably human in the way the animalistic growls flowed. After a few minutes, the patter of feet was heard above, and soon nothing but Link's own ragged breathing rang out in the silent air.

Once more brandishing his lantern before him, the boy went on exploring the tunnel, soon coming upon an old stairway. A thick layer of cobwebs prevented him from going further but, with a wave of his hand and a disgusted gasp, the way became clear. Carefully climbing the stairs, Link found himself before an aged door. As he laid his hand against the old wood, it swung open, hinges groaning loudly at being moved so suddenly when they had not been used in years. Flattening himself against the wall, the boy waited for a second before carefully making his way into the small room he had discovered. Numerous people had undeniably and recently been here. Dices and cups were littered all over a small wooden table, spilled wine still dripping away between the cracked stones of the floor. Broken weapons and armors were piled up against the walls, waiting for repairs, while patches of dried blood bore witness to recent fights. Two staircases extended from the room, one making its way higher, while the other sank deep into the earth's bowels.

Quickly crossing the room, Link began climbing the stairs seemingly leading to the surface, impatient to breathe a bit of fresh air. But as he neared the top of the seemingly endless steps, the same high-pitched voices as before greeted him. There seemed to be many of them, at least a dozen, if his sense did not fail him – and they never did. The voices seemed to be getting closer and closer, and the boy braced himself for a fight. Even though he did not know whether the creatures would be hostile or not, everything he had gone through had taught him to always be prepared. There was a flash of silver as he took out his sword, the familiar weight in his hand reassuring him as the first creature entered his line of sight. It was small, green and smelled of rot and stagnant water. As soon as the boy in green lunged from his hiding place, the monster's blood-curdling howl echoed in the narrow stairway, followed by the patter of numerous booted feet tumbling down toward him. Slashing at the creature before him so that its cry of alarm finished into a wet gurgling sound, Link stood tall before a sea of identical, green monsters. He had not expected to be able to waltz into the castle without meeting any kind of resistance, and this only proved he had been right.

With a cry, they all charged at him, their swords drawn and their eyes shining in murderous rage.

* * *

"Don't fight it, Zelda. It'll be better for everyone."

The words echoed deep within her, muffled and distorted by the fog of unnatural sleep clouding her mind. She tried to ignore them, yet they nagged and insisted, as if trying to tell her something. Finally, with great efforts, her eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry and unfocused as she blinked repeatedly. At first she thought she was still asleep, for what she was seeing could _not_ be right. She was floating above the throne room, in the middle of the Triforce symbol hanging above her throne. When she tried to bring her hand to her face, the limb refused to obey her, staying limp and useless at her side. She tried to move her head and see what was around her, but the results were the same. Fear streaked through her mind, immediately replaced by anger when she heard a voice speak far below her.

"Finally awake, I see?"

Even though she couldn't see him, the princess knew Ganondorf had a smug smirk on his lips. She could hear spite seeping between his words like insidious poison. She could almost see him lounging in her – _her_ – throne as he always did, taking great pleasure in seeing the pain and destruction he caused.

"Your wound me, dear," she heard him say. "You are lucky I feel so generous today, for I forgive you. After all, today is the day I will _finally_ kill the Hero – and with your aid, no less."

Zelda squeezed her eyelids shut. He truly did take a perverse pleasure in reopening her old wounds. But for _her_, she knew she would do anything.

"For now, your child is safe," the Dark Lord said. "Nothing will happen to her as long as you obey me. And if you decide to rebel… Enia won't even know what she will have done. Do not worry. It will be quick and without pain."

At first Zelda did not understand his words. After all, Enia would never –

'You are a cold-blooded monster,' she thought, unable to find words strong enough to express her disgust and fury.

"Guilty as charged," he answered, and she could hear the sadistic grin in his voice.

A few minutes trickled by in silence until she heard him shift below her.

"Why," he whispered, as if for himself. "It seems our guest of honor has arrived."

She heard him stand and he suddenly appeared in her line of sight, floating merely inches from her.

"Sleep, my dear," he murmured as her eyelids once more became heavy with sleep. "When you next awaken, everything will be over."

Her lids were once more forced shut, but before unconsciousness overtook her she saw a small silhouette standing in the throne room's doorway, standing proud with a long blade in his hand. The bloody light of the setting sun gave the stranger a demonic look as he stepped closer into the room. Without a sound, Zelda let Ganondorf's magic seep into her mind, blocking all of her thoughts and her will. Turning away from the sleeping princess, Ganondorf smirked as newest guest stepped further into the room, his sword and shield raising at the sight of him. Still in midair, the Dark King folded himself in two in a mock-bow before speaking.

"Welcome to my humble abode, _Link._"


	15. Chapter 15

'Am I ready?'

The question had been nagging at Link's mind ever since he had entered the castle. Even as he bested each and every trial sent his way, the doubt had lingered in the back of his mind - clawing at his confidence, leaving shreds of it to waste away into nothingness. The promise he had made to Telma seemed like a mistake now. After all, who was he to best such a ruthless man, one who had been in Hyrule so much longer than himself, and who had seen too many battles for one to count?

'It's too late to go back now, anyway', the boy told himself as he set foot inside the throne room.

"Welcome to my humble abode, _Link_."

The boy head had snapped up at the deep, masculine voice, the only sound to be heard in the otherwise silent room. The man it belonged to was hovering far overhead, bowing mockingly before the young man.

"You have come a long way just to meet your end," said the man as he came floating closer to the floor. "But still, you have found me. I am Ganondorf."

As the Dark King finally reached the ground, the torches around the room flared to life, bathing the room in a dim and sinister glow. An ominous smirk settled onto Ganondorf's lips as Link took a half-step back at the sight of him, and a dark chuckle escaped his throat as the boy seemed to regain his senses and stepped close again, tightening his grip on his shield and sword.

"Where is Zelda?" The boy growled, his voice steady and firm as his crystal blue eyes darkened in rage.

"Do not worry, boy, your precious princess is here, with us," the Gerudo answered. "After all, she would not want to miss the _show._"

His gaze had flickered upward while he was talking and, as Link looked up at the ceiling as well, the sight of the seemingly unconscious princess floating in midair made him snarl in rage.

"What have you done to her?" He spat, his blue eyes settling back onto Ganondorf as he took a step forward.

"Nothing – yet, that is," the Dark King answered, still smiling darkly. "Her life hangs in the balance, but you can save her, for a smile price. All I ask for is your life."

No sooner had the words left his lips the boy had leaped forward, his sword coming down into a murderous arc toward his head. It was a rage-induced strike, quick and blunt, and Ganondorf easily sidestepped the assault without even reaching for his own blade.

"And to think so many believed you to be the Hero of legends," Ganondorf snorted, avoiding another slice from the boy's blade. "Saddening, really, to see that so many have been wrong. You are too selfish and blunt to even come close to that Hero. Unfortunately for you, only _he_ could have a chance of defeating me."

As Link's sword came down again to strike at him, the Dark Lord whirled, the blade breezing his side, and struck the boy to the jaw, sending him to the ground in a single hit. Link landed roughly on his back, the air knocked out of him as he connected with the marble floor of the throne room. As he struggled to regain his breath, he heard the sound of a blade leaving its sheath. Soon Ganondorf was looming over him, a heavy boot landing heavily upon his chest, winding him once more. The blurred face of the Gerudo came over his, his lips twisted into a sneer.

"You disappoint me, boy," he snarled. "I would have hoped for more of a challenge."

Lifting his sword above his head, Ganondorf stayed motionless for a moment, relishing in his well-earned victory. He would finally kill the Hero and Hyrule would be his - forever. The picture of a small red-haired girl – his daughter - flashed through his mind and, for a second, his grip faltered, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. This was his revenge for the centuries of humiliation he had endured. This was his final insult to the Goddesses who had mocked him so for so long. As his sword started its descent toward the boy's neck, a flash to his left drew his gaze. His eyes widened and he started to move, but it was too late.

The boy's sword cut through his armor like it was not there, and the blade bit at his bicep like a hungry beast, tearing through muscles and bones with ease. With a snarl of agony the Dark King stepped away, escaping further attacks as Link rolled away from him, clambering back to his feet as quickly as he could. Ganondorf could feel warm blood running down his arm, and he smirked, although his golden gaze had darkened with unfathomable rage.

"Well-played, boy, he hissed, stepping further away from Link. But let's see what you can do against _her._"

Link's brows furrowed in confusion at the Dark King's words, and as a black fog surrounded his nemesis he stepped back, raising his shield. Surely the Gerudo was preparing a spell to shoot his way. The fog thickened, taking the form of a raven as it shot upward toward the princess. As it surrounded her and hid her from sight Link finally understood the Dark King's words. He couldn't –

"Now come, Link," the Dark King's voice bellowed from above, the fog slowly clearing to reveal the princess' still unmoving form. "Show us what you can really do."

* * *

Pain. There was only pain as Ganondorf forced his way into her mind, into her body. She felt violated as she was pushed to the dark recesses of her mind while the Dark King took to the remaining space. She could no longer control her actions or words and, when she spoke, Ganondorf's voice came out of her mouth as she felt her lips stretching into one of his wicked smiles.

"Now come, Link. Show us what you can really do."

Her eyelids fluttered open, and as she swooped downward toward the Hero's small form, thoughts of her daughter crossed her mind. Words immediately rang out inside her head, and she knew it was Ganondorf speaking to her.

'You know the rules, Zelda. If you want to see her again, obey me. Now, stop resisting. I need your magic.'

With a last sigh the princess dropped her mental defenses, feeling Ganondorf invade the last sanctuaries of her mind. He had everything now. Her memories, her thoughts, her powers… she felt her will merge with his as his sword flew to her hand, heavy and impractical, but inexplicably easy to handle. He saw what she saw, and she did as she commanded. He didn't stand a chance.

Her feet touched the ground, and she turned toward the Hero. When she spoke, it was a strange alloy of her voice and his.

"If you are against fighting girls, _I_ am certainly not against fighting _you_."

At these words, her hand rose, a sphere of pure blazing energy forming at her fingertips. With a cry she sent it hurling toward him but, with a swing of his sword, it was sent back blazing toward her. Lifting the heavy sword effortlessly she swiped at the ball sending it back at him and laughing darkly when he failed to do the same.

"You won't get me _this_ time," she snarled, stepping forward toward him.

With a wave of her hand, the flames from the torches came rushing toward him, setting his clothing ablaze and distracting him from the princess. As soon as his eyes left her she rushed forward, sword held high as she swung at him with all her might. To her surprised he dropped, rolled behind her and swiped at her open back, making her howl in pain. She felt Ganondorf's grip on her mind shudder and fail as he left abruptly, the power from the Master Sword purging his evil presence from her body. Her vision blurred as she dropped to the ground, but she refused to faint as Ganondorf once more became material next to her.

"It seems there's more to you than meets the eye," the Dark Lord said, a slight pant to his breath as he rose, his sword once more clutched into his hand as his wounded arm hung uselessly at his side.

Without warning he rushed toward the boy, gripping his sword with a single hand as he swung viciously at Link's legs. Surprised, the boy could not step away in time, and the blade cut deep into his thigh. Crying out in pain, Link limped away, shield rising once more. The princess watched the two men as they fought, both their movements hindered by their wounds. She slowly stood, her legs shaking as she stepped forward. She could tip the scales. If she timed her attack just right, she could distract the Hero long enough to allow Ganondorf the fatal blow. Hiding herself behind a nearby pillar so Link would not see her spell coming, she watched the fight, waiting for the perfect moment. Both men were weakening, although Ganondorf seemed to have the advantage for now. Link was receiving many more blows than he was giving, but when one of his attacks landed, a new gash appeared on the Dark Lord's body. Finally, she saw Link stumble. If she could send even the smallest fire orb his way, he would topple over and Ganondorf could strike him down. However, as she reached forward, her magic refused to obey her. The princess' eyes flickered from the duel to her unresponsive fingers for a moment, but when she looked back into the fight, it was too late.

Link had regained his balance, and, with a sweep of his leg, had made Ganondorf fall to the ground. He leaped into the air, sword held high above his head. His intention was clear and the outcome, inevitable: Death.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the princess found herself rooted in place. She wanted to intervene but she knew she could not reach them in time nor use her magic. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for what she always knew, deep down, would happen.

A blood-curdling scream echoed inside the throne room as Link's sword pierced Ganondorf's chest. The boy stayed motionless for a long moment after the cry had died down into the Dark Lord's throat, eyes wide as if disbelieving what he was seeing.

"What have you done?"

Her voice had been nothing but a whisper as she slowly stepped forward, the Hero's eyes rising to meet hers. A tired smile stretched his lips as he rose from his kneeling position, limping toward her.

"What have you done?" She repeated, louder this time, her gaze not leaving Ganondorf writhing form on the ground.

She heard Link's steps falter, and she almost could hear the furrow of his brows in his voice when he spoke:

"I have freed you and your people, princess. I – "

"You fool…" she murmured, kneeling next to the Dark Lord's now still body.

He was still breathing, albeit with great difficulty as blood poured from his wound, drenching her dress in crimson as she placed her hands on his chest. Squeezing her eyes shut, she once more tried to use her magic, but to no avail. Ganondorf coughed, blood oozing from the corners of his mouth as he met her gaze. She could see a last flash of triumph flickering in the wild gold of his gaze, the pride of at least taking her in death with him. Forcing her hands away from the Dark Lord's chest, she squeezed her eyes shut as she spoke her last words:

"Please, watch over _her_…"

She didn't see the puzzled look on the Hero's face, for the last spark of life had now left Ganondorf's body, and a dark veil had fallen over her eyes. She felt her skin rip open at her chest and blood poured out of her, the Hero running to her side at the sight. She saw his lips moving as he held her to his chest, undoubtedly rummaging around in his pack for a potion, but she knew it was too late. She tried to speak a last time, but blood had flooded her mouth and she choked on her own blood as the last of her life drained out of her.

Zelda died in silence and, somewhere in the castle, a nameless child began to cry, calling for a mother who would never answer.

* * *

**You have reached the end of the story 'Venom'.**

**After over a year of hard work, it is finally **_**done**_**. Needless to say, I am pretty proud of myself. =)**

**Please leave a review, be it positive or negative.**

**EDIT : epilogue coming.**


	16. Epilogue

**This was _excruciating _to write, but I finally got to it! I hope I don't disappoint...**

**HUGE THANKS to my awesome Beta for her help, you wouldn't read this today without her. =)**

* * *

The sun rose lazily over the western mountains, slowly worming its way into a small house, unnoticed until a warm ray of sunshine fell upon the sleeping form of a young girl. The bleak light of early morning was enough to wake the slumbering teen. Eyes cracked open, revealing golden irises still laden with sleep as they swept over the small room before landing on the still-curtained window, which let in the single ray of light that had awoken her. Realization soon crept into her mind, frenzy quickly dispersing the fog of sleep that still lingered over her as she leapt out of her bed with a yelp, dressing as quickly as possible. The girl scrambled toward the ladder leading down into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Yana."

Her feet had barely touched the wooden floor of the kitchen when the voice had spoken, the tone playful and mocking. The girl bristled, her golden gaze lowering to her feet as she slowly faced the other occupant of the room.

"Hello, Dad."

The man rose from his chair, approaching his daughter with an indulgent smile. His hand landed on her shoulder, leading her towards the door as he spoke again.

"Come now – we are late enough as it is," he said, the light, teasing tone making her lips quirk upward as she finally shot a glance at her father's face, the smile she saw on his lips reassuring her that her small slip would be forgiven – for now. The cold morning wind bit at the exposed skin of her face as she stepped outside, following her father into the stables. The slumbering horses had woken by now, and a joyful whinny greeted them as they heaved the saddles from their resting places.

"Hey there, boy," Yana cooed, approaching a tall grey horse. "Ready for the day?"

The beast shook its head as if in answer, extending its neck towards her for a pat on the nose as she entered the stall. Throwing the saddle upon her horse's back she secured it tightly before placing the bridle upon its head, leading it outside where her father was already waiting.

"I've been thinking," he said as they climbed upon their horses. "You have been herding goats with me for six years now; I think it is time you do it by yourself."

A large smile bloomed Yana's lips as they spurred their horses into an easy trot, her mount easily falling in step with her father's aged mare. She had always known her father trusted her abilities, but to hear him say it made her heart swell with pride.

"Thank you, Dad," she said.

"You're sixteen now," the man said as the horses took their first steps into the still slumbering village. "Although it hurts me just to say it, you are growing up, and becoming an adult. I believe it is time for you to have responsibilities."

She nodded, and they rode on in silence, soon reaching the ranch. Father and daughter were surprised to see a figure there, waiting before the closed gates.

"Link, Yana! There you are, finally," the figure said, turning to face them. "I didn't think tardiness was a family trait."

"It seems you were wrong, Fado," Link answered with a smirk, turning to Yana with eyes sparkling with fatherly pride.

"I decided to let her herd the goats alone today," Link continued. "After all, when I get as old as you, Fado, someone will have to take over for me."

Yana laughed at Fado's slightly disgruntled expression, although the small smile he wore told her he was quite amused too.

"Come on now, before I get insulted again," he said with a smile. "Those scamps won't herd themselves!"

As the two men pulled the gate open before her, Yana spurred her horse into a gallop, the grazing goats raising their heads at her arrival. As she fell into the familiarity of her work, she steered her horse left and right, expertly leading the goats into their shed. When finally the last beast had found its way into the building, she eased her mount into a trot as she led it back toward the gates. She could see her father smiling proudly as he opened the gate for her once more.

"I truly have nothing left to show you," Link said as she stopped next to him. "I might just retire now and let you take over the ranch!"

She laughed at that, as she knew her father was nowhere near ready to give up one of the things that brought him daily happiness.

"You should go to the spring now," he said. "You deserve a small break."

"But… the goats…" she started.

He raised his hand, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"I may be old, but I can still manage this," he said, his eyes twinkling with good humour. "Go, and take your time."

She smiled gratefully as she spurred her horse, waving at her father until he was out of sight. The villagers had now woken, and children ran up to her as their parents waved from the doorstep, smells of breakfast coming from the small houses of the village she called home. With a contented sigh she led her horse into the forest, the scents and sounds immediately overwhelming her. When she finally reached the spring, she slid off her horse's back, removing its saddle before closing the gates behind her. As much as she liked the people she considered to be her family, she also liked a bit of silence once in a while. The spring provided exactly what she needed, with its quiet cascade and the wind shaking the leaves the only sounds to be heard. Toeing off her boots, she led her horse into the spring, running her hand over its silvery coat.

The creak of the gates opening had her sighing before turning around, ready to greet the villager who had come to find her despite her disappointment in not being left alone. To her surprise, it was not someone she knew who had pushed the gate open, but a large hooded figure, taller than anyone she had ever seen. A bag was hanging from their shoulder, and their cloak was covered in dirt and splattered with mud.

They recoiled at the sight of her, taking a half-step back.

"Pardon me," they said, the deep, masculine voice waking a distant echo in her mind. "I did not think I would find anyone here. I will leave immediately, if that is your wish."

He was turning around to depart when she spoke, and he stilled.

"Please, Sir, stay," Yana said. "It's not my place to prevent you from enjoying the spring. What brings you here?"

He slowly stepped closer to the water before sitting down on the sand, his imposing metal boots inches from the crystal-clear water as he linked his gloved hands before him.

"I am merely seeking a bit of rest from the hardships of the road," he answered, the aristocratic drawl of his voice not lost upon her.

"You're a traveler, then?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

"Wherever the wind will take me," he answered enigmatically. She could feel the intensity of his gaze as he looked her over. "But you… Surely you must also be a traveler? Where do you come from?"

She paused, her hand stilling upon her horse's neck as she stared back at him. The hood still covered his head, shielding his face from her eyes, and the tone of his voice gave nothing away but curiosity. Although she had never seen him before, something inside her told her she could trust him.

"I've lived here all my life," she answered.

"Yet you do not belong here," he immediately replied.

Perhaps she should have been annoyed. Perhaps she should have asked him to leave at his bold statement. But the answer blurted out of her mouth before she could hold it back.

"I know."

And it was true. She had understood long ago that she was not truly part of the world she lived in, her black skin and flaming red hair setting her apart from her father and the other villagers, with their pale complexion and blonde hair.

"I have come to accept it," she added with a shrug.

"Have you?" he said, and in his voice she thought she could hear the slightest hint of malice.

She dismissed it as a trick of her mind as she answered, turning back to her horse:

"Yes. I'm happy here with my father. I wouldn't have it any other way," she said with conviction.

Had she been looking at him, she would have noticed the quiver of his hands as she pronounced the word 'father'. He quickly mastered himself, however, and spoke again without missing a beat.

"I see," he whispered as she turned to look at him.

"They accept me," she said.

She thought she heard a dark, harsh chuckle but the man spoke again, preventing her from dwelling on it.

"Do they?"

"All of them are like family to me," Yana replied.

Telling her story to this man was oddly easy. She felt as if she had known him, long ago, and that they were old friends finally reunited. The words came easily, without the restraints she would have otherwise shown. She didn't see his hands ball into fists as they shook with barely contained fury.

"Are you truly so naïve?" he spat the words out as if they were poison. The tone startled her, and she turned to look at him.

"How dare…" she began, her temper getting the better of her.

"You should know Hylians never accept anyone who is different," he cut her off, and when she made to leave he stood, effectively caging her inside the spring with his large frame. "To them, you are an outsider, a stranger, a _savage_. They will not show it, but you secretly disgust them. They will smile by day and curse by night, wishing for you to leave their lives every time they see you as they treat you as a friend. You will think yourself accepted but they will crush you and leave you in the dirt. If you have the unfortunate chance of still being able to stand once they kicked you down, they will do it again, and again, and _again_, until you can no longer breathe, until you can no longer _live_. Yes, Hylians truly are clever deceivers. They will help you in time of war, and stab you in the back in time of peace. Because to them, you are nothing more than a _beast._"

She knew she should have been angry. She knew she should have protested, yelled, fought. But his words had somehow rung true, a terrible truth she had been trying to avoid since she was old enough to understand that she was not a part of _them_, that her skin somehow branded her to be something _less, _something _vile _that none of them wanted to touch or get too close to. The truthful echo made her stay silent as he turned away, hoisting his bag up upon his shoulder.

"You may not believe me now but, trust me, by tomorrow, you will."

She watched him leave, and he had long since disappeared when she finally spoke, more to herself than to his lingering presence, three words she knew were weak and meaningless.

"You are wrong."

* * *

It was a long time before she returned to the village, and when she did, the blazing light of the setting sun gave a fiery gleam to the wooden houses of the place she had considered her home for as long as she could remember. The strange man's words echoed endlessly inside her head, however, as she walked next to her horse, and she noticed things she had seen countless times before, but that she had always dismissed as tricks of her imagination: a smile that didn't quite reach Talo's eyes as he waved at her, Beth gripping her son's hand tighter to prevent the boy from running to her as they walked by with a smile, the whispers of Colin's twins when they thought she was out of earshot (or the concealed contempt in Malo's gaze as he watched her from his shop's doorstep.

And so with each step she took to return home she felt her heart break little by little as she realized the stranger's words to be true. When she finally arrived at the lonely house in the woods, the sun had long since set and, as she led her horse into the stables, she heard footsteps behind her. She did not turn around as the footsteps stopped next to the stall she was in, instead removing her horse's saddle without a word.

"Where were you?" Link asked. "I was worried."

She did not answer, trying to keep her temper in check. Anger and sadness were swirling inside of her, and she wanted to lash out and scream, but knew it would amount to nothing. So she kept silent, keeping her face unreadable as she turned to her father, intent on pushing past him to leave. But as she took her first steps toward him, he extended his arms on either side of him, effectively preventing her from leaving as his frame now filled the narrow passageway. They stood there for a long time, a defying gleam in Yana's eyes as she stared into Link's calm blue gaze. He did the same, and was appalled by what he saw in her eyes: hurt, anger, sadness and betrayal boiled beneath the gold of her irises, threatening to spill out like an uncontrollable river. But he could also see so many unanswered questions that he sighed, motioning to the stack of hay behind her, all inquiries about her day forgotten.

"We should sit down," he said, his tone firm enough to not leave any room for argument, but not so much as to provoke her.

But Yana did not move, her body obstinately rigid and Link sighed again, understanding she would not move. He had expected this, as the usually cheerful and easygoing girl he considered as his daughter had always had a darker side to her that made her stubborn and quick to anger. He slowly lowered his still outstretched arms, placing a hand on her shoulder. Although she flinched, she did not try to flee.

"I know you have questions," he said. "Our conversation will probably be a very long one, so I suggest we sit down."

There was a moment of silence before she finally complied, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. She was still silent as she sat in they both sat in the hay, and he patiently waited for her to speak.

"I've always wondered who I really am," she finally said, and her first words alone were enough to make his skin crawl with the prospect of the question that would inevitably come. "I hope you did not expect me to blindly believe I belonged amongst you all, with my black skin and red hair. Throughout the years I've pieced a story together from whispered rumours and speculations. I heard from the travelers passing through the village. You taught me to ignore them, but I simply couldn't."

There was an edge to her voice that told him she was wrestling with herself to rein in her anger, but despite her apparent calm there was still the slightest hint of desperation in her voice when she next spoke:

"The story I've heard is one of sin and lust, the story of a child born in shame from two beings who should never have been together. So please, answer me, and tell me: who am I?"

Link averted his eyes. Her last words had been those of a lost, desperate being, and he could not bear to look at her now, afraid of what he might see on her face. He had always feared to hear these words, although he knew the day where she would want to know the true story would inevitably come. And although he had long since known she would ask, he still did not know what he would say to her.

Yana mistook his silence for a rebuttal, and she scowled, half-rising as the last string keeping her ire from spilling out finally snapped. Her mouth was already open, ready to let out all that she had been keeping bottled inside for so long, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself to shout, to fight, to say everything she now wanted to spit in ever villager's face…

"You are the daughter of the princess Zelda and of the Dark Lord Ganondorf."

He had spoken quickly and clinically upon seeing her rise, without caution or shame. He watched as she slowly sat back down, seemingly gasping for air as her hand covered her mouth, trying to grasp what Link had just said. Everyone in Hyrule of course knew who the two were, Zelda a symbol of courage and wisdom as she prevented the kingdom from falling entirely under her husband's influence, and Ganondorf, the embodiment of evil and greed as she took everything he could. It was said he had killed his wife before confronting the legendary hero, as a last act of pure malice before being defeated.

It was common knowledge that the princess had borne a child before her death. What had happened to that child was also equally widely known.

"You're lying," Yana whispered, anger and disbelief lacing her every word. "The child was stillborn. Everyone knows the story."

"They know only what they have been told," Link answered quickly, seeking to quell the fire he saw rise within her. "And anyone who knew the truth still believes you died that day, for they never saw you again. The people of our village, along with one other outsider, are the only ones who know you are alive."

Her eyes shifted from his face to her lap, desperately trying to understand as admittance slowly made its way into her mind.

"Why did you and the others want me?" she asked, looking back up at him.

It was his turn to look away, lowering his head so that his hair prevented her from seeing his pained expression. He finally spoke, drowning in his own thoughts and memories:

"They did not. I adopted and protected you when the whole world wanted you dead. They finally respected my wishes for you to stay, but only because-"

He seemed to realize what he was saying then, and bit back his words, hoping she would not push the issue, but knowing she would as he felt the weight of her gaze on the back of his head. And even though her already broken heart had shattered into a thousand pieces upon learning that the people she loved and considered her extended family had never wanted her here in the first place, she asked the final question, the one she knew would unveil the truth.

"Why?" she breathed. "Why did they accept me?"

She was not afraid of the pain knowing the truth would cause her, and she thought she had already heard the worst. But nothing could have prepared her from what she saw in Link's eyes as he looked up at her again, for she had never thought so much guilt could be held in a single person's gaze before she saw it gleaming in her father's eyes, slowly eating away at his soul.

"Because," he began slowly. "I am the hero of legends. I am the one who killed your parents."

* * *

And was a long and tedious story, but it needed to be told, and when Link was done they both sat back in the hay, exhausted. From father and daughter, they had become strangers in a matter of hours, and although he still held the foolish hope that she may someday forgive him and that everything would then go back to the way it was, he knew it could never be.

The rustle of fabric next to him made him look at the young woman as she rose, and she turned to him, her mouth opening to speak but not a single word crossing her lips, the silence between them becoming heavier with each passing moment. He was relieved by what he saw in her eyes: hurt, betrayal, pity, and questions, so many questions that he somehow knew she would never have all of them answered, but he did not see hatred, and for that he was proud of her. He feared that the moment she would let herself be consumed by hate, it would also be the moment she would be nothing more than a beast, and he prayed to the goddesses for that to never happen.

"I don't know what I should do now."

Her voice had been weak from hours of silently listening to him, uncertainty but also resolve still apparent in her tone. Link stood, not daring to engulf her in a hug like he would have done just a few hours before. His own voice shook with concealed sadness as he spoke:

"Whatever you decide, I will respect your choice."

He wanted to say more, would have begged for her to stay if he had to, but knew that there was no choice but for them to part. Yana looked at him, and for the first time she saw him as he really was: a battered warrior, haunted by memories of a time long since passed, guilt and shame consuming him despite his deeds. For that, and for the love he had selflessly bestowed upon her for all these years, she could not hate him, but could neither stay with him, the weight of his past too much for either for either of them to bear.

He hesitantly grabbed her hand, giving a slight squeeze before releasing it and turning away, leaving her alone in the stables. Both knew there would be no farewells between them. Yana waited until she heard the door of the house closing behind his back before leaving the stables herself, taking a second to take a deep breath before making her way into the forest. Her thoughts and her contradictory feelings roared inside her head in a deafening maelstrom. With each step she took she could feel the world she had built for herself for the past sixteen years crumbling around her as every piece of everything she had learned fell into place: She had thought she had been the result of a scandalous love affair adopted by a farmer when her parents didn't want her, only to find she was in fact the child of the adored princess of Hyrule and her nemesis, the Dark Lord Ganondorf.

And although she knew she should, she could not bring herself to hate him. Link's story had made it clear Ganondorf was no hero, but she still wondered what kind of man he was, and if he had another, nobler goal than greed for taking over Hyrule like he had done. But more than anything, she could not hate him for he was just like her. What she had seen earlier that day had only confirmed what the strange man had told her: although those people knew she was a kind and joyful soul, they still could not ignore the color of her skin, and that mere fact made them hate her. Because she was the _other, _the _stranger_, that reminded them they were not alone. She did not belong to their world.

And for that, she would gladly disappear from their lives.

When Yana arrived at the spring, the moon was a perfect silvery globe right above her, marking the beginning of a new day as clocks everywhere struck midnight.

"I knew you would come."

The familiar voice made her turn around and she was not surprised. Yana smiled, although it was a bitter, painful smile.

"You were right," she said. "I've doubted you, and had my heart ripped apart. What should I do now? I have nowhere else to go."

He stepped forward then, extending a gloveless hand toward her. She stared at it before placing her hand in his, black skin against black skin, and he pushed the hood off his face, revealing golden eyes and red hair. A fanged smile appeared on his lips, and Ganondorf spoke.

"Then come."

* * *

**It is over. The longest story I've ever written is over. *faints***

**THANK YOU ALL for reading and bearing with me for the delays between chapters, and especially for this one.**

**As this is the last official chapter, I will allow myself to ask for reviews - so please leave a review and, if you don't, well... have a good day anyway!**


End file.
